Last Year at Jackson High
by Crowwolf
Summary: This is the Story of Robert starting school on his year as a senior, he will have to go through highs and lows along with his friends. Enjoy. Rated T for some language and scenes.
1. Prologue: Wake up

**A/N: This is my first anthro story so let's how this goes.**

Prologue: Waking Up

_*Buzz, buzz, buzz!*_

Robert groaned awake at the sound of his alarm clock telling him to get the hell up. He reached over and grappled for the infernal device and once he finally got a hold of it he hit the stop button, shutting the damn thing up.

He sat up in his bed and stretched feeling his back and shoulder bones pop from the scrunched up position he was in when he finally fell asleep. He grabbed his smart phone that was on his night stand and saw it read 5:00 am and winced from that.

"Man, school doesn't start until 7:50…I got to stop waking up this early." He half joked with himself. He knew his reasons for why he woke up this early EVERY morning and it didn't have anything to do to with school…well maybe a little.

He threw off the covers that were still on him and threw his legs over the side of his bed and got up and looked around his room.

His room was about a normal sized room with one side of it having a bookcase full of all the stories he like to read while the other side of the room had his TV and his computer against the wall with his reclining chair in front of the TV.

With a grunt Robert walked to his door on the other side of the room still half asleep and opened the door and walked out of his room and walked into the hallway leading to the bathroom and the kitchen which was down stairs. He headed over to the kitchen to see if his dad was in there since he got up even earlier than he did.

As he walked into the spacious kitchen he said, "Hey dad what's for breakfast?" when he noticed that he wasn't in here.

"Odd…usually he's the first one up." Robert thought out loud looking around the kitchen and saw on the island in the middle of the kitchen a note.

He went over and grabbed the note and read what it said.

'_Robert,  
I got called into work earlier than usual today so you're going to have to make your own breakfast here. I think you can manage that. Have fun at school today and try to make some friends. I know you didn't want to leave your old school and friends but trust me. This is for the best.  
Love dad.'_

Robert cringed a little at the painful memory that the note pointed to and threw it away into the waste basket and decided to get ready for school even though it didn't even start until 7:50 and when he looked at the stove clock it read it was only 5:20.

He shrugged and decided to start doing his daily routine. This took the form of him cooking his breakfast which consisted of scrambled eggs and bacon…which he ate with gusto. And then headed into the main area of the house which had been changed into the living room and had the couch and TV and the rest of furniture that they owned, and headed across that into the small gym his dad had custom built into the house for them to work out in.

He looked around to see all the exercise equipment that was at his disposal. There were 5 to 85 pound free weights on one side of the room with a bench press next to the rack of weights. In one corner of the room there was a mat where he could do push-ups, sit-ups, etc.

There was also a tread mill and a stereo over on the far side of the room. Robert went over to the stereo and plugged in his ipod which was on the stand with the stereo and pressed play.

As the first of the songs started playing-glad you came by the wanted- he moved over to the mat and started to do push-ups and then when those were done he went to sit-ups and so forth.

He did these for about ten minutes with fifty on each and could feel his blood running and was panting from the hard work out and got up from lying on the mat and contemplated doing the free weights but decided not because his arms were already on fire.

Once he caught his breath he went over and turned off the stereo reading the clock on it seeing it said 5:40 am and decided to go take a shower, he needed one anyways.

He walked up the stairs to the bathroom and stepped into the bathroom and got in the shower feeling the warm water relax all of his muscles while he scrubbed the sweat from his body. After a bit of time he turned off the shower and stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel he'd left on the hook next to the shower. He dried himself off until his fur was dry and went over to the sink.

He leaned against the sink looking down at the ground and lifted his head to look at the mirror seeing that it was fogged with steam so he wiped it away with his hand to see his face.

What he saw was a teenage wolf with brown eyes and a scar running down his left eye. Once more he cringed at it, he's had to live with that scar for five years but he didn't know if he would ever get used to it.

With a sigh at seeing his reflection he grabbed his comb and brushed his head fur till it was finally straight and then proceeded to brush his teeth till they were finally white.

Once that was all done he walked back into his room and went over to his dresser which was next to his book case and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had three wolves howling at a full moon on it.

He put all this on along with his sneakers. Next he grabbed his dark forest green jacket and put it on. Then he grabbed his watch off his back pack along with his class ring that was connected to on a necklace which also carried his mother's gold ring that held a sapphire stone in it.

He put on the necklace first then put the watch on his wrist and then grabbed his back pack and slung it over his shoulder and headed for the four car garage on the other side of the house.

When he got into the garage he saw three of the four cars he and his dad owned. Robert owned two cars while his dad also owned two so that way it was fair for both of them.

Robert owned the dark green Honda Civic that had GPS and a few other things such as an ipod player that he used whenever he was driving. That was his everyday car. The other car was for special occasions. It was a Silver Nissian GT 500 with black racing stripes, and he loved it because it helped fuel the racing blood that ran through his veins whenever he felt reckless.

The other two cars were a Chevy Cruse and a Ford F1 50. Robert's dad- Warthorn- loved some power behind his back. Right now the Ford was still in the Garage so his dad had taken the Cruse.

Robert looked at the key rack that was by the door and saw the Honda keys and grabbed them but also looked at the Nissian keys as well wondering if he wanted to take that instead but decided to go for the Honda.

'I don't need it getting stolen on my first day of school. That what would be nice to tell my dad!' Robert thought as he locked the door behind him and went over to the Honda and threw his back pack in the back and then jumped into the driver seat.

He turned on the car and pressed the garage opener and drove out of the garage pressing it again to close it.

He drove out of the drive way and started heading over to the school seeing a sign that said 'Welcome to Jackson High' and pulled into the parking lot finding a spot quickly since it was still early and usually no one showed up for school at 6:30 am.

However Robert did take notice that there were some other cars as well in the lot. So at least he wasn't the only who got up early in the school.

He smiled at that thought and turned off the car and reached into the back and grabbed his bag and got out, locking the car until he heard an alert honk to let him know the alarm was active.

He headed towards the school seeing a few other students hanging outside as well and that they noticed him and a few pointed to him and he could hear a couple of them ask, "Is that the new guy?" and others respond with either a maybe or a yep.

He got to the doors and couldn't help but think, 'Well this will prove interesting.'

**A/N: Well that's the end of the prologue. Robert's day should prove interesting to say the least. Please review. I'd like to hear your opinion on this!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now were about to find out how Robert's first day goes. I have to say it I'm sorry. This shall prove interesting.**

Chapter 1: First day part one

Robert walked into the school to be met with a wall of heat from the inside of the school which contrasted with the brisk autumn air outside. Robert shrugged it off and headed over into the office to see two receptionists talking on the phones.

He waited in front of the desk for one of the receptionists to finish and help him.

After a minute one of the receptionists hanged up the phone and came up and said, "Thank you for waiting. Now how can I help you?" She asked Robert nicely.

"I'm here to pick up my schedule and books. My names Robert War-eye, the War-eye is hyphenated." Robert replied with a smile.

On more than one occasion someone thought his last name was all one word and ended up getting the name wrong but he knew the one the schools directory would be the correct spelling of his name.

"Alright just give me a few minutes." She said and typed a few things into the computer next her. She then pressed something and asked him to wait for a minute.

She left to go into a back room and was gone for a few minutes more leaving Robert to lean against the counter waiting for her to come back and after about three minutes she came out carrying a piece of paper along with a laptop and a tablet.

The last two Robert looked at with interest because he expected to see her carrying a bunch of books for his classes but not some good tech that looked brand new.

She put them on the counter and said, "These will be all you'll need because we recently started using actual technology for the schools in this district." She said with a smile and handed them all to Robert who took them smiling. He liked this school already. He put the laptop and tablet into his back pack and zipped it up.

As he was starting to leave the receptionist got his attention, "Oh! But Robert?" she said and he turned around with an eyebrow raised in question.

"The principle would like to see you before school starts." And then she turned back to her computer.

Robert meanwhile looked up at the ceiling thinking, 'What did I do now? School hasn't even started!' but with a sigh of frustration he walked down the hall that led to the principal's office and saw the door that said Principal Nordic.

Robert knocked on the door and heard someone say, "Enter." And he walked into the office to see a middle aged grey wolf with dark blue eyes and wearing a suit. He looked to Robert like someone who was definitely in charge and he was perfectly fine with that.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Robert and asked.

"Your Robert I assume?" he asked and Robert nodded in response. With that confirmed Mr. Nordic motioned for Robert to take a seat.

Robert walked in and sat in a chair that faced Mr. Nordic and stared straight forward at Mr. Nordic.

Mr. Nordic looked at Robert with his hands folded under his chin and squinted at Robert and began with his reasons for calling him in.

"Robert I have to make sure about a few things about you, especially about something that was brought to my attention." He said.

"What would that be about sir?" Robert asked a little confused about what it could be but soon regretted asking the question.

"I need to make sure about your sanity because according to something within your records it says you attempted to kill someone. What was that about?" he asked staring intently at Robert expecting to see Robert explode but instead what he saw was Robert sitting there with his eyes closed tight and then Robert grabbed the side of his head in what seemed to be pain. Then the last thing he would have expected from Robert was a single tear came from his left eye where the scar seemed to twitch in a silent agony.

As for Robert he was having the memories of that day five years ago of his mother's murder running through his mind and when he saw his mother die again in front of him as he passed out he felt a tear of sadness come down his cheek again.

But what he felt was anger that this guy thought he actually tried to kill someone and when he opened his eyes he knew that his anger was clearly written there.

"I'm sorry sir but you got the wrong information. It was in self-defense from attempting to stop my mother's murder. Her murderer then attempted to kill me. That is what it was talking about an attempted murder. Are we done here?" Robert asked just wanting to get the hell of this office with this jerk of a principal who obviously didn't read his record thoroughly enough to realize that.

Mr. Nordic sifted uncomfortably in his seat as he realized he had been given the wrong information and that he could now see the correct information was now e-mailed to him from the other district but it was too late and now he obviously had upset this young man. He didn't look at it since it was now late info and sought to diffuse the situation and Robert had already given him the route to do so even if it is going to end sour.

"Of course Robert and I am sorry for bringing up bad memories." He said hoping to end this peacefully.

Robert grunted and said, "Alright. Have a good day sir." But the way he'd said this caused a small shiver to run up Nordic's spine for there was only ice in those words.

With those words Robert left shutting the door behind him a little harder than was necessary causing the glass to shudder a bit but Nordic didn't begrudge the young man of doing that. He would have actually slammed it until the window broke if he was in his situation.

Nordic then turned to the computer and opened the file and read its contents to see that indeed this was the real story behind of had happened to the kid and he felt himself starting to get angry that he had put the kid through all of that again when he probably finally had it buried in him.

He pressed the receptionists' desk button on his intercom. "_Yes sir?_" he heard over the intercom. "Mrs. Dolls please send in Officer George. I need to talk to him about a personal matter about a student's file he had sent to me earlier."

"_Right away sir."_ And then a few minutes later he heard a knock and said enter. Officer George entered and asked "You needed to see me sir?" Mr. Nordic nodded and gestured for him to take a seat. He was going to grill this son of a bitch out then get him out of his school and request a new officer. One who wouldn't make a mistake like this!

Meanwhile Robert was walking down the hall to his locker trying to calm down. He was scowling about the fact that idiot of a principal had to have bringing him into this bad of a mood.

'I need to calm down before I make a mistake.' Robert thought grabbing his ipod from his pocket and put one of the ear buds into his ear and scrolled through his playlists until he found the one labeled 'Warrior songs' which he started playing when he saw it.

As the opening of Hero by Skillet started he stopped walking and leaned against the wall just allowing him to breathe deeply, imagining all his rage was melting out of him and seeping into the ground. By the time the third song in the playlist started playing he was feeling much better and even had a smile on his face.

With that he turned off the music and put his ipod back into his pocket.

Then with a small shove off the wall he walked the rest of the way to his locker to see a few students around it. One of them was a dark grey wolf, though his fur was also a lighter shade than Roberts'.

The other four were also grey coated wolves and a golden colored female though one of them was shorter than anyone in the group, while another seemed shaggy furred and skinny as all heck, while the third male of the group seemed a little over weight or at least on the chubby side.

The female of the group was obviously the most athletic of the group from the muscles that lined her fur on the arms of her T-shirt. She also wore jeans like the rest of the group but Robert had to say she looked hot whoever she was.

The chubby one noticed him and pointed him out to the rest of the group saying something and Robert remembered that his dad had said something about him meeting a welcome committee when he went to his locker.

They turned to look at him with a smile and Robert felt a little creeped out by that. One first one that Robert had noticed came forward first and said, "Hey you must be the new guy, nice to meet you. The names Humphrey!" he said holding out his hand to shake.

Robert looked at it for a second and then shook it with a smile. "Nice to meet you Humphrey, the names Robert, so who are your friends?" He asked.

"Oh, this these are my friends Shakey, Salty, and Mooch." He said pointing to the short one, the skinny one, and the chubby one.

Then the female came forward and I noticed that she also had golden eyes. "Hi I'm Kate, Humphreys' girlfriend." She said holding out her paw and Robert decided to have a little fun.

Robert took her paw and kissed it saying, "Then he is a lucky guy my friend." He said smiling and let go of Kate's hand causing her to giggle a bit at that.

Robert saw Humphrey's smile fade a little at that and he stepped a little closer to Kate. "Right, well it was nice meeting you Robert but we need to get going otherwise we'll be late to our classes." Humphrey said and Robert looked at his watch to see it said 7:40 and realized he may be right since school started at 7:50 and the first bell rings at 7:45.

"Alright but first do you guys know where Mr. Tanner's art class is?" Robert asked remembering his schedule said that his first period class was the art class he was taking.

"Yea, actually that's me and Humphrey's first class so just follow us." Kate said and she and Humphrey started walking down one of hallways so Robert just followed them.

'Well maybe I can make some friends.' Robert thought but he hurried beside Humphrey and said in an under tone, "I didn't mean anything when I kissed her hand by the way." He said and Humphrey looked at Robert and said with a smile, "I know." And they kept walking.

Meanwhile in Mr. Tanner's class most of his students were already in and one in particular was talking to his friends Malcolm and Drake.

"Man I don't know if I'd ever be able to ask Ruby out, I mean she's too beautiful to ever notice me I think!" a light grey wolf with red streaks in his fur. He wore a red polo shirt with navy blue jeans and sneakers.

"Come on Calin your kicking yourself now here. Just ask her out!" a pitch black wolf with grey eyes said. He wore black jeans and a black shirt.

"Yea man Malcolm's right. You'll never know until you try!" A wolf that also was pitched black with black jeans and a black shirt said. The only difference between the two wolves in front of Calin was that Drake had Green eyes while Malcolm had grey eyes.

Calin looked at his two friends with withering looks and opened his mouth to say it's not that easy you morons when the door opened and he saw Humphrey walk in with Kate and a new wolf that had dark grey fur and from what he could see on the wolves head and neck were silver streaks of fur.

He and Humphrey talked for a minute then the wolf walked over to the teacher and talked to him for a minute then the teacher pointed over to where Calin and his friends were and the wolf started heading over to there.

When he got closer he raised his hand in greeting and said, "Ah, hi, the names Robert."

Calin smiled and said, "Hey the names Calin, I'll let these sons of bitches speak for themselves." he smiled at his friends to let them know he was joking.

Malcolm and Drake glared at Calin for a second then turned to Robert and smiled. Malcolm held out his hand to shake and said, "Nice to meet you Robert, the names Malcolm." He said and Robert accepted the proffered hand shake.

"And I'm his twin brother Drake." Drake said and Robert repeated the hand shake.

Just then the bell rang for school to start and everyone went to their seat and Robert found him sitting between Calin and Malcolm.

"Alright class it's a whole new year as you all know and because of that I need to know if any of you can take this class. So grab a piece of paper and show me what you can do!" Mr. Tanner said then sat down back at his desk.

Robert got a piece of paper out and notice that Calin was looking for something and that he didn't have any paper on him. So Robert grabbed another piece of paper and put it in front of Calin before he could even ask for one.

Calin gave up looking for a piece of paper in his bag and was about to ask Robert if he had any spare when he noticed that there was already one in front of him. Calin leaned over and whispered "Thanks." And grabbed his pencil and started to draw.

Robert looked over and smirked and gave a thumb up. Then he turned his attention back to his drawing of an obelisk.

The next three periods consisted of Robert taking advance weights, multimedia where he was capable of putting that computer to use, and physical science AP.

All of which he exceled at because most of it he knew very well and was great at it. But now he was finding himself in the one class he hated…basic trigonometry.

For all of Robert's strengths the one thing that always got him was any math class. He'd been in basic math classes since starting when he was a freshman and he hated it because people tended to think he was stupid in math because of it.

No he was alright in math; it was the way the first teachers he got were teaching it that made no sense and only recently did it start to finally click for him that it made sense.

He was sitting the class at his desk waiting for the bell to ring when it was a minute from ringing they heard someone running down the hall and someone ran into the room panting.

She had her hands on her knees while the other was holding onto her notebook.

But for Robert he was slacked jawed and Calin saw this as well since he had the same class this period as Robert and he was smirking at his friends look at Eva.

What Robert saw was the most beautiful girl in the whole class room. She was a light grey colored wolf with sea green eyes. For some reason Robert found her eyes the most attractive part about her. He also noticed that she wore a graphic t-shirt with a mountain stream landscape on it and dark blue jeans.

Calin leaned forward and whispered, "Hey dude, don't let Eva catch you looking at her like that. She may start thinking you're into her."

Calin's unexpected words caused Robert to whip around to face him and Robert shot him a look and turned back to his tablet, opening his math app that had everything he needed for math class in it.

As for Eva once she caught her breath she moved over to the teacher and said, "Sorry Mrs. Rainer, I got caught up at cheerleading practice." She said.

Mrs. Rainer smiled at one of her star students, "It's quite alright dear. But I'm afraid you'll have to sit next to our newest student Robert." She said.

At the mention of that Robert's head shot up and his eyes were wide with disbelief. Meanwhile Calin who was right behind Robert was trying his hardest to not laugh out loud at the fact his friend was going to be sitting next to a girl he has a crush on. His head was on his text book smiling widely while he was hold his sides from suppressed laughter.

"No problem. Besides I like meeting new people." Eva replied and headed over to sit next to Robert who was meanwhile finally capable of getting his facial expressions under control and relaxed and stayed relaxed even when Eva sat next to him.

"Hey the names Eva." She said holding her hand out to shake. Robert stared at her for a brief second when he felt Calin whisper behind him, "Say something man!"

"Oh! Ah, hey Eva I'm Robert." He said shaking her hand when the teacher said, "Alright everyone please open your tablets to page 20 and we shall begin with your first assignment." She said and everyone complied though Robert couldn't help but stare out of the corner of his eye at Eva.

Something he noticed that he wouldn't have been able to see at first was that on her tail was a stripe of black fur that seemed to go all the way up her spine to the base of her neck where a small bit of her neck showed the same black stripe.

"Robert are you paying attention?" Mrs. Rainer asked.

Robert shot his attention straight back to the front of the class and smiled, "Sorry Mrs. Rainer." He said meekly and she looked at him and said, "I'll let it go with a warning Robert, this time. Don't let me catch you distracted again. I mean look Eva, she is paying perfect attention!" She said pointing to Eva who blushed at being the center of attention.

'She was what I was looking at!' Robert thought to himself but this time he kept his eyes forward. For the rest of the period though he had heard Calin chuckle behind him, Robert would find some way to get back at him at some point.

After that period he and Calin both had fourth lunch so they headed into the cafeteria to see what felt like a hundred students were everywhere and that was probably true.

"Hey man lets go somewhere else to eat. This is way too many people even for me!" Robert said a little wide eyed.

Calin looked at his friend, "Agreed. But I don't have that much money dude." Calin said, but before he could even finish Robert was already shaking his head, "I'll pay for you man, I got plenty of money to pay for us both." Robert said with a smile.

"You sure man?" Calin asked wondering if his friend was just being overly polite.

Robert smiled reassuringly, "Yea man don't worry. Also we can take my car."

Calin thought about it then said, "Alright sounds like a deal." And the two of them went out of the school into the parking lot where a few other students had the same idea as them and were leaving to eat elsewhere.

Calin saw Robert's car and went slack jawed, "Dude you have a Honda civic?!" he said shocked.

Robert unlocked the doors and got in saying, "Yea, what you got for a car?" he asked as Calin hoped into the passenger seat.

Calin stared at the ceiling, also noticing it also had a sun roof. "I got an old explorer that's on its last legs in my opinion." He said.

Robert chuckled, "I'm sorry man but that sucks. So want go to McDonalds?" he asked.

Calin sighed and said, "Yea. Sure" and with a chuckle Robert pulled out of the parking lot and drove over to the nearby McDonalds.

They pulled into the parking lot and found a spot to park. They got out and headed inside to eat when they both saw the last two people they thought would be eating here.

"Ruby and Eva are here?" Calin said surprised, he'd never seen either of them eating at a fast food restaurant. But then again he only ever really ate at school so he wouldn't really know about that.

"Well either way, who are the other two their eating with?" Robert asked.

Calin looked again and saw a big red wolf with green eyes wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket while next to him was a Snow white wolf with lavender eyes who was wearing a graphic t-shirt with a pair of brown wolf eyes on it and light blue jeans.

"Oh! That's Lilly and Garth. They've been dating for as long as Humphrey and Kate have. Actually there's a story behind that but I'm not going to go into it." Calin said smiling.

Robert narrowed his eyes at his friend and said "Alright. But one of these days I'll knock it out of you. So what do you want to eat since I'm paying?" he asked.

Calin told him what he wanted and went over to his friends.

"So when Humphrey first came out of nowhere and starting butting when I was dating Kate I responded without even thinking, 'Hey watch it coyote!' , because you got admit he does look like one a little bit!" Garth said and the girls laughed at that but I knew it was all in fun. Garth and Humphrey were two of the best friends I'd ever known.

Garth and the girls noticed me and Ruby who was a light grey wolf with a stripe of red that went across her eyes that gave her a roughish appearance, smiled and said, "Hey Calin."

I smiled awkwardly back and said, "H…hh…Hi Ruby." He said and realized the others were staring at him with knowing smiles. "So um I came over to ask if my new friend Robert and I can sit with you guys for lunch." Calin asked.

"Absolutely!" Eva said…rather fast.

Calin was staring at Eva along with the others with eyebrows raised. "Are you alright sis?" Ruby asked.

Eva looked wide eyed left and right, "Yes I'm fine, I'm just saying its fine for Robert and Calin to sit with us…I mean if it's alright with you guys. He-He." She said with an awkward smile.

"Yea it's fine, fine with me to." Garth and Lilly said. Ruby looked at her sister for another second then looked at Calin and said, "yea its fine with me."

Robert chose that moment to come up with his and Calin's food and say, "So we are sitting here?" and Calin nodded.

They spent the next fifteen minutes eating and talking when Garth, Lilly, Ruby, and Eva had to leave as well as Robert and Calin.

"Man that was a good lunch. Let's get back to school before dismissed." Robert said and Calin agreed but when they moved passed the window Robert had to do a double check when he thought he saw something he didn't expect to see.

Calin was about to leave when he realized that Robert wasn't behind him and he turned around to see Robert looking out the window at something and he was rubbing his eyes like he didn't know what he was looking at.

"Hey Robert you coming?" Calin said and Robert looked at him and then moved to the door in a very quick manner and went outside.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Calin thought out loud and followed Robert.

Robert meanwhile had seen a 2012 Dodge Charger and he knew only one person who owned that kind of a car and went over to where he saw it which was parked next to his own car and leaning on it was a slightly built wearing a green polo shirt and dark colored jeans and a black jacket.

Robert was staring wide eyed at the wolf and when Calin arrived he asked, "You know this guy?" The wolf laughed at that and said, "Does he know me? Please me and him are like brothers!" He said smiling at Robert.

Robert finally found his tongue and said, "Kody what the heck are you doing here man?"

The wolf Kody smiled and said, "I live here man! And I'm going to your guys school to boot!" he said smiling widely.

**A/N: Well one of Robert's friends from the past is back. And this is only just the beginning to boot. Can't wait to find out how this goes! Read and review my friends.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: On with the first day of being a senior! Thanks to Humphrey Loves Kate for letting me use your OC's Kody and Kierra. **

Chapter 2: First day part 2

Kody got off from leaning on Roberts car and with a wide smile and came over to Robert and embraced him in a near back breaking hug causing Robert to grunt with surprise but returned the embrace saying "Man let go before you kill me!" and with a laugh the two friends released each other.

Calin watched as the two friends laughed at the fact the two of them could've killed each other and said when they stopped laughing, "I'm guessing you guys know each other, so Robert you going to introduce me to your friend or am I going to have to guess your name?" Calin addressed the last bit to a grinning Kody.

Robert looked at his friend Calin then over at Kody and with a chuckle said, "Right. Ahem, Kody this is my new Calin. Calin this is like my brother from another mother, Kody." Robert said motioning to them as he said their names.

Calin and Kody shook hands then Calin said, "We need to get to school dude or were going to be late! So Kody what's your next class?" Calin asked as he put the hand on the passenger door handle.

"Actually I got a study hall next period with a Mr. Fisher." Kody said starting to get in his car while Robert was getting into the driver seat of his Civic.

Once Robert got into the car and turned it on he rolled down his window and Kody rolled down his window to.

"We got the same study hall man as well as lunch so we'll meet you in there." And with that Robert drove off with Kody following a ways behind them.

Calin looked over at Robert seeing his friend having a frown and wondering what on earth was wrong with him. If his best friend showed up all of a suddenly out of nowhere he would ecstatic! But Robert looked almost worried about it!

"Something on your mind man?" Calin asked.

Robert looked at Calin in surprise that his friend saw that he was wondering about something. "Yes actually. I'm glad to see Kody, but I wonder…" and he left off and scowled in thought.

"Wonder what?" Calin asked his curiosity aroused.

Robert looked side long at his friend and smirked, "That the fact he apparently now lives here, but his family lived nowhere near here. So how is it he convinced his family to come here? By moving here in less than a day? Me and my dad moved here over the summer but that was still a process." Robert said with a chuckle.

Calin smiled in understanding now: Robert's friend may have either run away or ended up fining some way up here and had somehow ended up going to their school. This would prove strange to say the least.

"Oh I've got to tell Kierra about this guy once were there! AHAH!" Calin said letting another laugh escape him.

After about five minutes the three of them ended up finally back at the school with five minutes to spare.

Robert, Kody, and Calin walked down the hall heading to the commons where the study hall was when Robert decided to bring up the conversation the Calin and he was having in the car to Kody.

"Hey Kody man?" Robert said and Kody looked at him with a smile and said, "Shoot man."

Meanwhile Calin was watching this while walking behind them with mild interest at this since he had no real idea about Robert's past so this could build some insight.

"I was just wondering when you got here?" Robert asked.

Kody smirked a little and snorted, "You know, the usual, 'this house is getting too small for us, let's move somewhere else!'" he said while rolling his eyes with that smirk still on his face.

Robert chuckled and said, "So when was this before I moved up here?" he asked.

Kody smiled and said, "Actually the family and me got up here just today a few hours ago and that's why I wasn't here for the whole of school. I was ecstatic to be here because I couldn't help remember this was the city you and your dad were moving to." He said. Before Robert could respond Calin who had taken a quick look at him watch noticed the time and said.

"Hey guys were going to be late…" _*Ringgggggg!* _"Damn it!" the three of them said and hurried to the study hall.

When they got to the commons they were capable of making it look like they were already there because the teachers weren't there yet so they were capable of getting away without being called tardy.

"We got freaking lucky man." Robert said.

"What you can't take having been late once to class, Robert?" Calin teased.

Robert snorted, "No I don't feel like telling my dad who owns almost every type gun you can imagine at his disposal that I was late for one class my friend." Robert responded.

Calin stared at Robert and shook his head, "I'd like to meet your dad one day dude. Anyways follow me if you want to meet the rest of my friends." He said starting to walk over to a group of three wolves over on the other side of the commons.

Kody noticed two girls in the group, one of whom was a light grey color and had sea green eyes and was wearing a t-shirt with a mountain stream on it and blue jeans. The other girl had light brown fur that looked a little fluffy and from what he could see she had grayish hazel colored eyes and was slightly shorter than the other girl. She was also wearing an American eagle shirt with a light jacket over it and a nice looking scarf to add.

He also noticed she had a pretty smile on her face and he found that the most attractive thing about her.

He had to find out who this girl is.

Robert noticed Eva in the group and smiled nervously that he was about to see her again just after lunch but wasn't complaining about it in the least. If he could see more of her everyday he'd be fine.

However he did notice the other male that was also there as well and most definitely took notice of the fact he had ruby red eyes. The wolf that had caught his attention was standing with his back leaning against the wall and that he had snow white fur that contrasted with his eyes so Robert guessed he maybe was an albino…or it was inherited from his family. But that's beside the point. The wolf also wore a black leather studded jacket and a black t-shirt with the ying-yang symbol on it. He also wore black jeans and studded dog collar.

Calin walked up to them saying, "Hey guys!" and the others said, "Hey Calin." And the white wolf looked at Eva and pointed a thumb at Robert and said, "Hey Eva, is this the guy you were talking about?"

Eva looked at Robert and smiled at him causing him to blush slightly though he didn't look like it. "Yep, this is Robert Dante, though I don't know who his friend is." She said.

At which point Kody came forward with a wide smile and said, "The names Kody, nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand to shake which she did with a smile. He repeated the process with the other girl who said, "Hello, the names Kierra Auburn." Kody filed away the name making sure he wouldn't forget this cute girl's name.

Meanwhile Dante came up to Robert and the two of them faced each other both having completely emotionless faces and the others were thinking they were sizing each other up and they were right.

And what both saw the other liked and Dante smiled and held out his hand in friendship and said, "Nice to meet to meet you pal." And Robert returned the smile and shook his hand saying "Nice to meet you to Dante."

Eva then said, "Well I was worried that you guys were about to start fighting there and then me and Kierra would have to put you boys in your place." She causing all of them to laugh when suddenly Kody went wide eyed and looked over at something with rapt attention causing the others to look over as well only to see a wall.

They all looked at Kody with confused looks except for Robert who looked down with a smile shaking his head.

"What are you looking at?" Kierra asked.

"Oh I just thought I saw a moth flying over there that's all." Kody replied casually like it was normal for someone to do that.

The others looked at him a little wide eyed at first but then they smiled and said, "Ok." And Kierra giggled a little at that and Robert noticed that caused Kody to smile just a little wider.

Then a memory of something about his old friend came to his mind and he got a mischievous smile on his face and lightly elbowed Calin to get his attention and whispered, "Watch this." And pulled out his I-pod and turned on the camera and pointed it at Kody's back with a slightly confused Calin and Dante watching as Kody was talking to the girls.

"So how long have you guy…" he stopped suddenly with his ears perked and looked left then right and then turned around to see Robert pointing a camera at him and immediately began posing for it.

The others were a little slack jawed at that but Kierra just giggled thinking it was cute that this new guy could sense a camera that was behind his back and was even talking to two people at the same time.

Robert put the camera away after taking a pic just for the heck of it and said, "Oh this day has definitely proven interesting." With a chuckle, which the others were quick to agree and laughed a bit when every one of them said at the same time, "Agreed."

The rest of the period consisted with them talking about random topics and with Robert and Kody staring a little at Eva and Kierra thinking, 'I'm liking this school more and more I swear.'

When the heard the bell rang they began leaving heading to either home, practice, or the bus stop to go home but before that they all gave each other their numbers to talk to each other more and Robert headed to his car.

Robert drove into the garage to see his dad's Cruse in the garage so knew he was home to.

Robert closed the garage door and walked into the house to see his dad sitting at the island drinking a cup of coffee. Robert's father was a dark grey wolf like his son with dark brown eyes. He looked up to see Robert coming in and smiled and gestured for Robert to sit, which he did.

"So what happened today on your first day of school?" Warthorn asked.

Robert spent the next hour telling his father what had happened while Warthorn also got dinner ready which consisted of homemade mac and cheese and seasoned caribou steaks which they both ate with gusto. Robert left out the part about him and the principal deciding it was just something stupid and was better to just forget about it.

But then he made the mistake of mentioning Eva one to many times which prompted his father to say, "Hmm. So you have a crush on this Eva?" he said with a mischievous smile.

Robert blushed in embarrassment and said, "So what. It isn't anything big." He said not looking at his father. Warthorn chuckled at his son's embarrassment.

Robert Shifted a bit and said, "Well I'm going upstairs." He said and went to his room with his father yelling behind him, "You better make a move before someone else does!" causing Robert to blush even more in embarrassment.

When he got into his room he closed the door behind him and took off his bag and jacket and hanged them up. Then he took off his necklace and watch and put them on his desk.

He then went over to his computer and logged on and played World of Warcraft for a few hours until he noticed it was 9:00 pm and decided to get some sleep and logged off.

He took off his shirt and pants till he was only in his boxers and climbed into bed turning off the light with a switch that was next to his bed and soon fell asleep wondering what the next day would bring.

**A/N: And so the first day ends for Robert. We'll see what tomorrow will bring for him and his friends. Another thanks to HLK for letting me use their OCs. Please review. I like to read em!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 let's get started!**

**Chapter 3: **Gotta Love Fridays

It's been four days since Robert started going to Jackson High and so far he was enjoying it to its fullest, so far. He was at his work after school at GameStop working hours and today was payday.

"Man Robert, they HAVE to give us extra for this or I'm going to quit!" Jonathan said, one of Roberts' coworkers.

Robert looked up from where he was crouched down putting away some games on the self and said, "What are you talking about? They always give us extra to deal with those maniacs whenever a big brand name comes out for this stuff!" he said while putting a Modern Warfare 3 limited addition game on the shelf.

"That's the last for me, how many for you?" Robert asked and Jonathan grunted with still a stack of games under his arm. "Oh about…twenty I still have to put up." He said with a sigh.

Robert chuckled and said, "Well I'm done and since the boss said when were done putting all of the games away that we can leave with our check so…see ya man!" Robert said as he was getting up and headed into the back to get his stuff while Jonathan cursed at his back.

With a chuckle Robert walked into the back and over to his locker. He took the key out of his Khaki pants and opened his locker and grabbed his I-pod and headed out to his car after getting his pay-check when he saw the last person he would have liked to have seen.

Outside making out with his girlfriend -or some random wolf- against the wall of the main entrance of the mall when it was closing since it was midnight- was Malak. Malak was a dark grey wolf with white streaks in his fur and had a messed up ear along with green eyes.

Robert saw them stop and walk over to a supped up Camry that was grey with tinted windows. It also looked ugly as all hell with the fact the tires were jacked up with rims to boot.

Robert snorted a little angry at the memory and walked over to his car and turned it on remembering what had made Malak his number one enemy of all time.

When he was thirteen years old in middle school he was still getting over his mother's death. It didn't help when the school bully was using it as ammunition to torture him.

"Ah, is the little baby going to cry about his mommy's death?" Malak taunted.

"Shut up Malak!" Robert yelled back and tried to punch Malak but Malak dodged and hit Robert on the ground where he just laid there crying, hearing Malak laughing as he walked away. "Man he's such a weakling, HAHA!" Robert heard him say when he left.

Robert tried to pick himself up but only managed to lift himself onto his knees with his hands still on the ground. Then he punched the ground trying not to let the tears come out when suddenly he saw a hand come into his field of vision and looked up to see a dark brown wolf with dark brown eyes and a ready smile.

"Need some help getting up?" he asked.

Robert looked at the hand then took it and with his help got back on his feet. "Thanks." Robert said sniffling, finally stopping the tears from coming out.

The wolf smiled and said, "No problem. If Malak had kept that up I would've beaten him up myself. Sorry about not being able to help quicker." He said with an apologetic smile. "The names Kody by the way!" he said holding out his hand to shake.

Robert looked at the proffered hand then back at Sebastian then smiled and took the hand and shook it. "Hi Kody, the names Robert." Robert said.

"Nice to meet man; say we need another person for our game of kickball. You want in?" Kody asked deciding to be an instant friend.

Robert smiled and said, "Sure!"

"Well then come on!" Kody said running toward the field where they were playing kickball and Robert felt his smile widen a little and ran after him.

He may have just made a friend.

Robert smiled again at remembering how he and Kody became friends though they viewed each other as brothers when Kody stopped him from killing himself once by slitting his wrists when he was fifteen when he couldn't take Malak's taunts anymore. That had been one of the reasons why Robert's dad wanted to move away from his hometown.

It was to get Robert away from Malak so when Robert turned 16 they had moved leaving Kody behind as well but Robert did have to admit that a year off from school with just home schooling from his dad did help to get rid of his depression and anger that he had built up as a result. Rarely did he show it anymore but it was because with his dad also training him how to fight it was a great way to get rid of the stress.

Robert drove thinking, 'Well if he tries anything this time, he's going to find I'm not as weak as I was back then.' When he saw some police lights near the entrance of the parking lot and felt his smile widen on his face when he saw that the car that had been pulled over was Malak's and that Malak himself was being pat down by one cop while the girl was in handcuffs sitting on the curb.

Another cop was having a German Shepard search the car and came out with three large packages full of weed or something from what Robert could see and quickly grabbed his I-pod and snapped a shot on is camera while the other cop was telling Malak his rights and putting handcuffs on him.

Robert got out of there before he drew attention to himself by going through the south entrance and drove the rest of the way home with a giant smile and chuckling darkly; his night just got a hell of a lot better and he couldn't help but think, 'Pay backs a bitch Malak, and so is Karma.'

Meanwhile at Kody's house he was posing in front of a camera taking pictures of himself for his youtube account when he got a text message from Robert saying, _'Hey man who does this guy reminds you of? I got a kick out of this one personally!' _it read and when he scrolled down to look at the picture he what he saw caused him to smile and text back saying, _'Nice man! I can't believe you caught Malak being arrested like that! I also can't believe Malak is in this city to! He must've finally been kicked out of his city you know?' _and was responded with, _'Yea no kidding. Anyways man I'm going to hit the sack, just got off work and looking forward to my bed. Night!' _and Kody also responded night and decided to get some sleep when he got a call from Kierra causing him to lunge for his phone.

Kierra meanwhile was still up thinking to herself of what to do tomorrow since it was Friday. Along with that she was going over a story for her mother's publishing company going over it checking for any errors and marking them.

As she was making a side note about a paragraph that needed some serious revising because it almost seemed like he was copyrighting someone now- she came up with an idea causing her to stop and get a crafty smile.

She grabbed her cell that was next to her and scrolled through her contacts till she found the one that said Kody Clarkson and pressed call.

She waited a second after the first dial tone then heard Kody pick up and say, "_Hey Kierra! Watcha need?" _he said in a voice very much indicated he was awake.

"Hey Kody, I need you to do me a favor, could you tell everyone to meet up tomorrow at noon at shadow bend mall and do you know where that is?" she asked.

"_Yea I know where that is, me and Robert had gone there the other day so we could see if he could get me a job at the Starbucks there, haven't heard back from them yet though. Anyways yea I'll do it." _He said.

Kierra decided not to tell him that someone else already got the job, "Ok thanks Kody, see you tomorrow!" she said hanging up after Kody said bye and turned back to what she was doing with a self-satisfied smile and leaned back in her chair thinking, 'Well, at least tomorrow should prove interesting.'

**A/N: Well I'll say that Kierra is correct. When don't I make these interesting? But that ain't important, please leave a review and I hope everyone who reads my stories enjoyed it. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to chapter four and Shadow bend mall my friends.**

Chapter 4: Meanwhile Saturdays are Interesting

Robert was asleep on his bed with a giant smile on his face when suddenly,

*_RINGGGG!* _Causing him to jump and look around widely wondering why he wasn't with Eva when he realized his phone was ringing and it was just a dream.

He grabbed his phone and saw that it said it was Kody calling. He also looked over at his alarm clock and felt his eyes widen at the fact it said it was 4:30 am. On a Saturday.

"What the hell is he calling me for this early in the morning?" he asked himself as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Robert said while rubbing his eyes to help wake himself up.

"_Hey man. You awake?" _Kody asked on the other end.

Robert rolled his eyes annoyance, "I am now, what do you need man? But first actually, why are you up at 4:30 am on a Saturday?" Robert asked his curiosity slightly aroused.

"_First off, you know man, I do this a lot and to most of everyone! And second, I couldn't sleep because Kierra had texted me at like, um, midnight or a little after and had told me to get the whole gang together to hang out at the mall today at noon. So you busy?" _he asked.

Robert mused over the fact that his friend stayed up after something as little a text from one of his friends and mentally noted to himself never to contact Kody early in the morning…again.

"_Hello?" _Kody asked wondering if Robert fell back asleep.

Robert shook his head to clear it, "Yea I'm still here and no I'm not…wait did you…did you just say at noon is when were to meet up with everyone there?" Robert said a little shocked.

"_Yea, so?" Kody said._

Robert shook his head, a fresh wave of annoyance hitting him but he breathed and said, "Never mind, anyways yea. I'll be there around noon, maybe earlier."

"_Great! See you then dude!_" Kody responded and hanged up.

Robert did likewise and said under his breath as he got up from sitting on his bed, "Man that guy needs to get a flipping hobby I swear."

Then he went over to the wall and turned on the lights in his room and decided to enjoy the time he was up with playing on world of warcraft but first…breakfast.

Robert heard his stomach growl loudly and chuckled had went to make himself a sandwich from the kitchen. 'Well at least today may prove interesting.' He thought.

Once he was done with that and came back upstairs also with a glass of OJ and sat down and took his first bite of the sandwich the dream he had of Eva came back to him causing him to choke on the bit he ate and coughed it back up breathing heavily.

What went through his head were him and Eva making out under the stars. And at that memory he was blushing like an idiot. "Dear god I got to make sure she doesn't know I had that dream!" he said out loud and turned back to the computer trying to forget about it.

Oh today was definitely going to be interesting!

Meanwhile a female was asleep on her bed with the blankets under her chin with a giant smile on her face while she also made small giggling and growling sounds of pleasure when she heard her phone go off startling her awake.

Eva opened her eyes in surprise wondering where Robert was when she realized it was her phone ringing and that it was just a dream.

She grabbed her phone and saw it said Kody and she looked at the clock at the top of the screen and saw it said 5:10 am. Her eyes widened at that and she answered the phone and said, "Why the hell are you calling me at 5:10 am, on a Saturday Kody?" annoyance clear in her voice regardless if it was on the phone.

"_It's me Kody; Eva. You should be used to this by now. It's what I do!" _He said over the phone.

Eva just had a scowl on her face and waited for him to continue.

When Kody didn't hear a response he decided to keep talking, "_Well anyways I called to tell you that Kierra wanted me to get the gang together to hang out at the mall today at noon. You busy today?" _He asked.

Eva stared wide eyed for a minute then said calmly at first, "No, I'm not busy. But why the heck would you call me at 5:15 now, to tell me to meet somewhere…at noon?!" She said.

"_…You know Robert pretty much asked the same thing. I'll see you there. Bye!" _He said and hanged up leaving Eva with the phone next to her ear…and blushing at the memory of the dream she had of Robert.

What flashed through her mind were her and Robert making out under the stars, the memory of it actually made her a little hot under the collar. Why she would dream of Robert making out with her she did not know worth anything!

She shook her head and heard a knock at the door and composed herself and said, "Come in." and Ruby walked in still half asleep.

"I just got a text from Kody saying we're going to hangout today at the mall. I'm going but not now, so I'm going back to bed. Mind waking me up around ten o'clock so I can get ready?" She asked.

Eva looked at her sister and said cheerily, "Yea, of course!" hoping her sister wouldn't see the blush on her face.

Luckily Ruby was tired enough that she didn't even notice and is all she did was, mumble thanks and then headed back into her room where Eva heard her close the door.

Eva sighed and then threw her covers off her body and went over to her door and closed it. Then she went into her rooms' bathroom that had been built into the house when it was custom built by her dad.

She breathed deeply trying to cool herself down and tried to think of any reasons as to why she would be dreaming about Robert making out with her…she only could come up with these. He was the sweetest guy she's ever met; he was sometimes a flirt but was willing to be serious when he needed to be; he could take most people in a fight; and he was cute along that scar on his face that made him look absolutely…hhhhhot! She thought panting a little when she thought of Robert's scar over his eye.

Then she came back to reality and realized that she just thought that Robert was hot. And she would admit she's been thinking along those lines for the past few things but she just met the guy practically!

"Ok girl! Cool down before you'll do something you'll regret…Maybe if I take a shower it'll help me cool down." She said to herself and took off her night gown to reveal her long slanderous but muscular body and got into the shower.

In the end the shower did cool her off and she got changed and went out to the living room to watch TV and wait for when Ruby and she were going to the mall.

She watched TV for the rest of the time it was when she noticed it was time to go and she went and got Ruby up and after she got ready the two of them got into Eva's gold colored Honda Accord and drove to Shadow Bend mall.

When they got there they saw everyone there and Eva felt a little embarrassed when she saw Robert but kept it to herself and with Ruby walked up to their friends.

Meanwhile Robert was standing next to Kody talking with him.

"Really man I can't believe you pissed off most of our friends by calling them that early in the morning, when it's me I don't care but still!" he exclaimed.

Kody shrugged with a smile and said, "Oh come on! They're not that upset about it otherwise I wouldn't even be here!" he responded.

"Yea and we would have gotten a good night's sleep if you hadn't called us mate!" Dante said causing Kody to shrug again and he started apologizing when they saw Eva and Ruby starting to walk up to them.

Robert felt a little embarrassed about seeing Eva after his dream he had of her but he kept it hidden and said hi back when she said hello.

"Well why are we standing around here you guys? Let's get in there!" Kody said already walking into the mall and looked back and motioned everyone to move it.

"You know if he says were moving to slow, I think I will knock him out." Eva said.

Robert laughed so hard he hurt his jaw. And while he was nursing that he and the others walked inside and began to enjoy the day. No one would see what would happen next though.

**A/N: Now what could those dreams mean, what could be waiting for our friends here? Wait until the next chapter to find out! Please leave a review, I love reading them!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok here's the next one a coming to you from me. Enjoy. Warning, this one is violent. Just felt like warning you guys. **

Chapter 5: Grage and Warthorn

Robert and the gang were all hanging out in the malls coffee shop-star bucks- and were enjoying watching as Kody made a fool of himself-well everyone was enjoying except Dante and Robert who Kody was targeting for harassment.

"I'm telling you guys there's has got to be a reason for this stuff to be sooooo invigorating! I mean maybe there's a…I don't know, a coffee god or something, you know what I mean? Of course you guys know what I mean! I mean come on you guys are soooo crazy I swear have to be at my level! You know the sun is out today I think I may make a move on this one girl I like, do you think you guys could help me ask her out? Nah she may not even…" he continued his insistent chatter and Robert and Dante looked at each other wide eyed and slack jawed.

This wolf was a nonstop talker and neither of them could find a way out of it nicely! The same thought was going through their minds, 'Who's idea was it to give this kid coffee?!' they screamed in their minds.

Meanwhile on the other side of the coffee shop a Dusky brown wolf with one green fell colored eye wearing a trench coat and a ball cap watched Robert with rapt attention and watched every movement the boy made.

He was waiting for the right moment to finish what he started five years ago. He was going to make Warthorn suffer for taking the one he loved away from him. He already killed Starlark; after all she was his to begin with. He just stole her from him like it was nothing, and poisoned her mind thinking she was really in love with Warthorn and not him. Even worse they had a child together; well, he'd remedy that soon enough once more.

The wolf thought wickedly cocking the tauron 9mm revolver and putting it in his belt, waiting for the perfect moment to exact his twisted sense of revenge.

Robert felt like someone was watching him and looked around with his eyes trying to both ignore Kody and keep his head from moving. It just felt strange but every one of his instincts told him he was being watched by someone and should move, but he didn't want to seem paranoid in front of his friends so he just said, "Kody!"

Kody stopped his rant about how much he hated math class and looked at Robert and the others looked at him wondering what he wanted to say.

"What is it Robert?" Eva asked.

"I was just wondering if anyone else was hungry then we could go to the food court and get something from there…I'll buy." He added as a way to get them to go.

"You know, I'm actually a little hungry." Dante said and soon after everyone else was agreeing and the gang got up and left to head to the food court, besides, who could resist free food when a friend was buying?

Grage meanwhile was seething on the inside that his target had caught on to him but he breathed…and decided to wait but he did get up and leave.

He had to keep moving, the cops were still looking for him, especially after he killed the warden to escape the jail, he thought with a wicked smile.

Meanwhile Robert and his friends had just got to the food court and Robert gave each of them enough to get something for themselves and headed on their own way to the restaurants that shadow bend mall held.

Robert and Eva both wanted subway so they both headed over there and got themselves some subs and headed back to the table they had been sitting at and this ended with them just sitting near each other since the other didn't know what to say.

Eva decided to be the one to break the ice and asked a question that had been bothering her since they first met.

"Hey Robert I have a question." Eva said as Robert was taking a sip of his drink that caused him to jump a little at that and Eva wondered why.

Robert meanwhile wondered if Eva figured out he was checking her out but noticed she didn't act like she noticed so said, "Ah, sure, fire ahead." and took another bite of his sub.

Eva stared wide eyed that when Robert bit into the sub a good portion went into his mouth and very quickly disappeared but she shrugged it off and said, "I'm just curious, what does your dad do for a living? You seem to have a lot of money but won't admit it." She asked.

Robert looked at her with his sub halfway to his mouth then put it down and leaned on the table and said, "What my dad does is, ah, basically he is um, ah,…in charge of a protection and security agency called Warguard." Robert said hesitantly.

For Eva's part she was slack jawed but not because of the fact his dad ran a whole company that protected people but because her dad worked at that company!

"Ah, Eva? Something wrong?" Robert asked wondering why she was silent.

Eva then smiled awkwardly.

"Huh, well this is weird but um, my dad works for yours." She said.

"Huh?" Robert said confused.

"My dad works for Warguard as a security guard, and is paid quite well I might add." She said shrugging.

Robert chuckled and said, "Well…does that change anything between us?"

Eva was quick to reply, "No of course not! I just find weird that ours dads work together and we have never met before." She said.

Robert shrugged, "Must just be they don't see much of each other." He said.

Eva was about to reply to that when the others came up and sat down and began to talk and eat so she said with a smile, "We'll finish our chat later."

Robert returned the smile and said, "Agreed."

Then he turned to Kody while pulling out his I-pod and scrolled through his pictures until he found the one he was looking for.

"Hey Kody." he said to get his friends attention and Kody turned his attention away from checking out Kierra, again, and looked at Robert with a pizza still in his mouth, "Yea man?" he asked speaking around the pizza.

Robert smiled and held the phone to Kody and said, "Who does this son of a gun remind you of?" he said as Kody put down the pizza and grabbed the phone and stared at the picture of Malak being arrested last night causing him to burst into laughter and Robert was chuckling madly.

"Oh man you lucky son of a bitch! I wish I had been there!" Kody yelled out laughing hysterically.

The others were wondering why they were acting so giddy over the fact someone was arrested until Robert and Kody explained to them who Malak was and what he had done to Robert which also made Robert reveal a little of his past.

"Wait! Your…mother was murdered?" Both Kierra and Eva asked and everyone else looked at Robert a little wide eyed but more in surprise and shock than anything else.

Robert's mouth twisted a little at that and he said, "Yea…let's get on some other topic please? It's something I don't want to talk about." He said and the others were quick to agree.

As the friends went on to more light hearted conversations they had no idea of the wolf hidden in the shadows on the far end of the food court.

Grage watched in suspense awaiting the perfect opportunity when Robert would be completely distracted and he would exact his revenge on Warthorn…he smiled at the image of Warthorn torn and shattered at his only son's death and chuckled darkly at the thought.

Meanwhile that same wolf that Grage was imaging shattered was in his office at Warguard looking out the window at the sprawling city of Jasper thinking of his life.

Warthorn walked away from the window and sat down on in his chair with a sigh and looked at the drawer that held his favorite weapon…and in his mind the most beautiful.

He took a key from the inside of his shirt and opened the drawer then closed it and then opened it again causing the handle to loosen slightly and he turned it counter clockwise three times until there was an audible _click_.

Warthorn then reached in and lifted a wooden flap to reveal a Death Adder .45 caliber revolver.

But this one was special; it was silver with a custom action and it was suppressed to the point where none heard a thing, in other words, silent but deadly in all its glory. But along with it being silver it was for who it was meant for that mattered more to Warthorn than anything. It was for Starlark-his wife who Grage had stolen from him and his son five years ago.

At the thought of Grage, Warthorn growled at the memory of every time Starlark came to him in tears whenever Grage had beaten her for when he found out she had been spending time with Warthorn.

The final straw had been when Grage had tried to rape Starlark and she had stabbed out his eye, Warthorn had been there when she came running out because she had called him earlier. Warthorn had succeeded in taking down Grage in a fight they had and the cops had come and arrested him for attempted rape and assault.

They hadn't heard from Grage since that day when he was nineteen years old, it wasn't until he was thirty and after he had been honorably discharged from the marines that Grage had made his move and killed his wife and nearly his twelve year old son.

The police arrived too late to save his wife but they did save his son and he was grateful for that. Warthorn just wished he had been there but he was in Washington DC being debriefed before he could return home…'hell of a homecoming.' Warthorn thought grimly.

Had he been there Grage wouldn't have made it passed the front door let alone get to Starlark and Robert. They had thrown Grage in jail in a very short amount of time. There was almost no trial practically and the defense had nothing to defend Grage on.

Though even with Grage in jail there was one thing he wanted above all else…he wanted to kill Grage himself.

He sighed heavily and was about to put the gun away when a knock came from his door and he decided to keep it out until the person left.

"Come in." he said and the door opened to accommodate one of his staff members who worked in the police reports section of the Warguard Company. Meaning he was in charge of keeping an eye for whenever a prisoner escaped or when someone was at large.

"Do you have something to report-Simmons?" Warthorn asked reading the man's name tag.

"Ah, yes sir, we just got a report of an escaped criminal that you had marked as should be immediately told about to you and only you should it ever come up." Simmons said tentatively.

Warthorn looked sharply at the wolf and took the tablet that had the information he needed to see and turned to look at…and felt his heart stop of a brief second.

Then he looked at the wolf and said, "When was this report filed by the police?"

The wolf took a second to remember and said, "Two days ago sir." At which point Warthorn's eyes grew wide and he had to suppress a growl of rage.

"I need you to get Mason, Chang, Joseph, and Kraken to meet me at the motor pool. Tell them that the bloodcrawler escaped; they'll know what it means." Warthorn told the monitor who nodded and left to get the people he'd requested.

Warthorn meanwhile was getting his kit ready which consisted of a bullet proof vest and one of the new electo-marine combat knives that his best friend Trevor Callaghan had given him for the agreement deal they had agreed upon a year ago that allowed Warguard to buy his products in weapons as a gift.

But the one weapon he was not leaving without was his revolver and he quickly grabbed that from his desk and a silver bullet that was also on the desk and put that in the one empty chamber of the revolver and headed to the motor pool…Grage had escaped.

Meanwhile as Warthorn was rushing to get to the mall to get his son out of there for he knew Grage would be hunting him down Robert was sitting with his friends when he got a phone call and he took it out of his pocket and saw it said it was his dad.

"One second it's my dad." He said and the others went quite as he answered and said, "Hey dad what's up?"

"_Robert! *Honk* you need to get out of the mall now!" _Robert heard his father yell over the phone also hearing what sounded like him a van going nearly a hundred mile an hour!

"Whoa, Whoa! Dad what's wrong? It sounds like you're going a hundred mile an hour on the freeway!" Robert exclaimed and the others looked on with interest at those words.

"_That's not important right now! Listen to me…Grage has escaped from prison!" _Robert's head shot up at that and he yelled, "WHAT!?" causing his friends to jump back a little at that and unbeknownst to them Grage was already on his way over to their table.

"_That's right! Now you need to get out of there before…"_ Robert never heard him finish as he saw a wolf wearing a ball cap and a trench coat with one eye come forward with a wicked smile on his face has he lifted a Tauron 9mm causing Robert to yell, "Look out!" and is all he heard from there was a shot and a sharp pain in his shoulder and him reeling back as his friends scattered.

Meanwhile Warthorn only heard the gun shot and through the phone in the back flooring it even more than what he was just going at.

"What happened sir?" Joseph asked worried, his daughters were in there and he had heard a gunshot on the phone since he was in the passenger seat.

"Grage just shot my son." Warthorn said all of the rage and hatred he had for Grage barely contained.

Within three minutes they arrived at the mall and Warthorn and the rest of his men jumped out and Warthorn immediately issued orders as a rush of screaming people ran out of the mall.

"Mason and Kraken you two are staying here in case the son of a bitch escapes, you have full orders to take him down, understood?" Warthorn said to two heavy set men wearing combat fatigues and carrying M16 assault rifles, who nodded in understanding.

Warthorn nodded and turned to the rest of his team and said, "Let's get in there!" as he pulled out his death adder and shouldered his way through the mass of people running out with Chang and Joseph right behind his.

Meanwhile back in the mall Robert was on his back but quickly rolled under the table to avoid another shots coming at him and found him out on the other side of the table.

He looked up to see Eva being punched as she was trying to grapple for the gun in Grage's hand and Kody was knocked out as well though he was starting to stir. Calin was in a similar situation as Kody.

Grage then rushed at Robert till he found himself standing above him and smiled at Robert as he pointed the gun at Robert's chest, but just as he pulled the trigger Robert rolled at the last second causing the bullet to shatter against the ground causing some of the fragments to go into his back but Robert didn't feel anything as with the moment of the roll he shot out his left leg and kicked the gun out of Grage's hand sending it flying.

Along with the moment of the kick also helped Robert to get back his feet where he was standing in front of a cursing Grage who then said, "You're not making this easy on yourself!" And pulled out a knife which he then lunged at Robert with at the same time Warthorn and the rest of his men arrived but couldn't find a clear shot.

Robert was in pain but he ignored it and focused on his training about this situation, the bullet in his left should was completely forgotten as Grage charged at him with the knife.

Robert grabbed Grage's wrist carrying the knife and reversed it until he was carrying it and stabbed Grage in the center of his chest causing Grage to grunt in both surprise and pain.

As Robert pushed back Grage to throw him away from him he whispered at Grage for only him to hear with all the hatred in his voice at this man and said, "That was for my mother." And shoved Grage away from him causing him to reignite the pain his shoulder and he fell back on his back with a grunt.

Warthorn saw his son and Grage go down and with Chang, who was the medic of the group, ran up to his son and saw he was unconscious and looked at Chang to see if Robert was alright and after a minute Change looked up and said, "I was capable of stopping the bleeding but obviously he still needs to go to a hospital."

Just then Warthorn felt a motion behind him and did a round house kick to be met by Grage's head who was standing behind him with the knife that had been in him pulled out of his chest and was about to stab Warthorn in the back with.

Everyone that was still there and conscious watched as Grage saw the barrel of Warthorn's revolver pointed at Grage's head right in between the eyes and what Grage saw in Warthorn's eyes actually made his blood run colder faster than the blood loss he was suffering already…and knew that there was going to be no mercy.

For Warthorn he didn't hesitate any longer, he said, "This is for my wife, and my son who you put through five years of hell." And fired the revolver and shot the silver bullet right between the eyes of Grage…silver that matched perfectly with the silver of Starlark's fur.

**A/N: Who saw that coming? I hope you all enjoyed that one. Please leave a review, it makes me happy!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome back my friends. Let's see how Robert's doing. Word of warning the first few bits of this chapter are not pretty, if you want to skip over it scroll down till you see a bolded sentence.**

Chapter 6: Nightmares are temporary. Life is Eternal.

Robert watched falling into a waking nightmare as he saw his mother die from a bullet wound in her chest and the pain on his face from where the one eyed wolf had sliced a knife across his eye feeling the blood dripping into it.

He blinked allowing him to see a little more but did he really want to see anymore? He just saw his mother get shot to death and he was starting to lose consciousness when he saw the one eyed wolf walking over to him-his mother's blood stained on the wolf's jacket front and shoes- and smiled down at him.

Robert stared transfixed as the wolf raised his gun at the twelve year old ready to fire while Robert thought, 'I'm going to die.' When suddenly the front door burst open causing the wolf to turn and fire at the door missing and hitting the door frame while another wolf shot and hit the wolf in the arm carrying the weapon and the leg.

The one eyed wolf went down while another came and pinned him down saying something but Robert was now losing conciseness quickly and could care less.

Another wolf came in and picked him up and carried him out to an ambulance where he lost conciseness.

His eyes opened again to find him next to his father holding his hand, feeling his father grip it firmly like he would never let go as they stared at a grave with a coffin being lowered down into the grave and Robert felt angry at himself for doing nothing to save his mother. Everyone told him he could do nothing to help her but that didn't matter!

The point was his mother was dead and all he could do was cry for her death. He hated himself for that; he hated himself more than anything.

He blinked and saw he was now lying on the ground not moving at all with blood seeping out of his wrists but they didn't bleed fast enough. He wasn't losing enough blood and he had already thrown the knife away from himself thinking that he had cut himself deep enough to bleed to death quickly but it wasn't quick enough.

He was about to move over to grab the knife and cut deeper when he heard the door open and both his dad and Kody came into the kitchen calling his name.

Robert tried to make a dive for the knife but he felt both Kody and his dad rush to him and grab him while one of them kicked the knife further away, ensuring he couldn't grab it and do further harm.

His father held him down and yelled at Kody to get something and he felt something being tied on his wrists to stop the bleeding and Robert was struggling to get them off him until he locked eyes with his dad and he stopped for there he saw three things. Love, determination, and fear ran through his eyes. Love for his son and the wife that had been taken from him. Determination to keep the promise he had made to his wife to protect their son until he couldn't breathe anymore and to keep Robert alive. And fear he had failed again to protect those he loved with all his heart.

Robert then realized that it wouldn't be himself he would kill by killing himself. It would be his father, the one person who had always been there to help and protect him. That was who would truthfully die.

'I don't want to die.' The thought exploded in his mind and he allowed them to stop the bleeding as the paramedics came in and take him away; he fell unconscious from the blood loss.

**Robert started awake to find himself in a hospital bed and wondered if he was still dreaming of when he had tried to kill himself when he felt a pain in his shoulder and back and realized he was awake.**__

He looked around the room to see he was hooked up to an IV and that the window was dark and there was very little light so that meant he was either waking up to a new day or it was still night. He also saw his dad and Kody. Kody was asleep on the couch while his dad was asleep on the chair that was in the room.

He cringed as the memory of what had happened before he passed out which also jarred his right should where he had been shot causing a spike of pain that had him grunt which woke both of them up and Warthorn jumped out of the chair and went to the bed while Kody fell off the couch and got back up next to the bed.

"Robert, are you alright?!" Warthorn asked seeing his son was awake.

Robert smiled at both of them and said, "Yea, I'm alright. Just a little sore above all else, what happened though? The last thing I remember was me pushing Grage away from me after stabbing him, then just passing out."

Warthorn and Kody then told him what had happened to him after that and what Warthorn did to Grage and helped get all his friends back on their feet, all of them trying to help Robert but a couple like Kierra and Dante got taken by the crowd and forced out while Kody and Calin had been knocked out and the same was with Eva who was nearly knocked out.

They were all fine now if a little shaken up about the whole ordeal, but they were safe.

Robert rested his head on the pillow and said, "So he's finally dead?" he whispered and Warthorn let out a sigh but was smiling and said, "Yes, he's finally dead. His shadow is no longer living amongst us I'd say. He's where he belongs. Now let's get off this subject. How are you feeling son?" He asked.

Robert chuckled and said, "That I want to sleep more. And then go to school for once."

At that Warthorn said, "Well you'll have to be a little disappointed. You're not going anywhere with that." He said pointing to the gunshot wound. "And the fact they had to pull out about ten slivers of lead out of your back. So you're not leaving until the doctors say so." He said with a half-smile.

Robert sighed and said, "Ah man." And they all laughed.

Warthorn reached over and patted Robert on his uninjured shoulder and said, "Don't worry; they said you'll only be in here for a couple of days. Meanwhile I'll stay here with until they ok you to go back to the house." Warthorn said.

Kody coughed and Warthorn looked over at him and said, "Yes?"

Kody smiled and said, "Do you mind if I stay? My parents already said I could stay until tomorrow." which caused Robert to chuckle at that and Warthorn joined in and said, "Sure, why not? You two act like brothers anyways. Now let's get some sleep." And he moved back to the chair and sat down while Kody lay down on the couch again and was soon asleep.

Robert laid his head down and closed his eyes and was soon asleep with a smile on his face that the dreams that were coming to him were full of joy and life and not the feeling of death.

Meanwhile the only one who was awake was Warthorn who smiled at his son as he slept, but it was what he believed he saw next to his Robert's bed that made him smile.

What he saw was a ghostly image of Starlark who kissed Robert's forehead and looked at him and smiled and then in a burst of light disappeared.

Warthorn took one last look at his son and smiled while leaning back into the chair and closed his eyes thinking, '_You're at peace now my love, now I have to find my peace.'_ he thought as sleep took him, his dreams filled with memories of Starlark.

**A/N: Tell me what you think in a review please. And thank you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once more into the brink! I just couldn't resist saying that. Lol, Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Hospital Visits

Robert was propped up on his hospital watching his TV wishing he was at school but also enjoying the fact that he wasn't at school. It was a strange limbo to say the least but he ignored it.

Then he heard a knock at his door and one of the nurses said, "Robert you have a visitor, are you decent?" which he responded with, "Yes I am."

The door opened to accommodate Kody and Calin who said, "Hey man!"

Robert smiled at seeing his friends and said, "Hey guys what's up?"

Kody sat on one of the chairs in the room while Calin sat on the couch and said, "Ah, nothing much…except for the fact you are now officially the talk of the school!" Calin said with both of them wide smiles.

Robert looked at his two friends uncomprehending and said, "What?"

Calin then said, "Dude ever since you showed up on TV people have been talking about you all over school calling you a hero or a fighter or…hey that guys stupid. But those guys get dirty looks from everyone else because what you did was brave." He said with a smile.

Robert stared at his two grinning friends straight faced and asked, "Let me get this straight. I'm popular now at the school, because I got shot by a serial killer?" with a raised eyebrow.

Both Kody's and Calin's grins diminished slightly gave Kody said, "Well…when you put it that way it sounds bad."

Robert looked at his friends like they've taken leave of their senses and thought, 'Really I got shot and people are happy to hear about that?' but he said, "Well what are they saying about the whole thing?" he asked.

Calin laughed out loud and Kody shook his head and said, "Well their more or less thinking you're some kind of robot that your dad created to fight that guy!" then he burst into laughter and Robert just shook his head though smiling.

"You're kidding me?" he said looking at his two friends a little wide thinking they were pulling his leg but they just shook their heads.

"Nope, that's what their thinking." Calin said and then Robert asked, "How many kids from the school were even there, and stayed around to watch it?" he asked.

Calin smiled and said, "Not that many but they came up with their own stories for the hell of it…everyone knows its bull anyways. But might as well have some fun eh?"

Robert gave a withering look over to him then a thought came to him and then he said, "Wait a sec, its Sunday. How would you guys know about this stuff so early in advance?" he asked thinking that his friends had made up these stories for his amusement…or their own.

But the two of them just looked at him blankly and said bluntly, "Twitter and Facebook man." causing Robert to lay his head back in defeat.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense." He said with a sigh.

Then Kody cleared his throat and Robert looked again at them to see them both smiling nervously, "Well there is, one more thing." Calin said.

"Though we have no idea how you will respond or what you would think of it." Kody said.

Robert narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest and growled out, "And what would that be?"

Calin and Kody looked at each other, "Well, they think that since you and I helped to kill that guy after he hurt Ruby and Eva that I'm dating Ruby and you're…dating Eva." Calin said with a smile.

"And that I'm still single." Kody said shrugging still with a smile.

Robert meanwhile just stared wide eyed at them then looked over to a cup of water on his tray and picked it up causing Calin and Kody to get up and ask, "Hey man you ok?"

Robert drank some of the water and swallowed and then motioned for them to come a little closer and then he yelled into their ears, "What the heck!?" causing them to jump back in surprise.

They looked at him like he taken leave of his senses while Calin wiggled a finger in his ear like that had hurt his hearing. While Kody got a look of annoyance at the fact some of his head fur sprang up a little at that and licked his hand and smoothed it down till it was just perfect again.

Robert on the other hand looked around widely thinking that Eva was going to show up at any minute to talk about this whole thing and that would be embarrassing as all heck for the both of them which he wanted to avoid.

Calin then said, "Relax Robert, she hasn't even taken any notice of it and anyone who asks if you two are dating she says no you guys are just friends." He said, smiling.

Robert leaned back on his pillow breathing with a sigh of relief not because Eva said they weren't dating but the fact no one knew that he had a crush on her…though he did entertain the thought of them dating for a minute, and found he liked it a lot.

This caused a large smile to show on his face that his friends noticed and looked at him with raised eyebrows though in Kody's case it was that along with a knowing smile.

Robert came back to reality as he saw his friends staring at him like that and said, "What?" looking back and forth from them.

Calin then shook his head and said, "You know, if I didn't know better I'd say you have a crush on Ms. Eva Starhunter." He said with a mischievous smile and both Kody and Calin started chuckling a little at the thought of their friend having a crush on Eva.

Robert on the other hand was blushing from embarrassment had been about to say go to heck you guys when another knock came from the door and it opened to accommodate Eva who walked in and Calin and Kody smiled evilly at this while Eva looked at them seeing those smiles and the fact Robert was blushing she said with narrowed eyes, "Were you guys talking about me?" she said looking between Kody and Calin and Robert.

Calin said, "Well..." but was cut off by Robert who quickly over rid him saying, "No of course not, we were actually talking about Calin trying to get a date with your sister and Kody being to chicken to ask Kierra out." He said looking at his two friends smiling wolfishly who were now blushing like crazy while Kody was smiling a huge smile and looking out the window.

Eva then felt a smile breach the serious look she had been holding when she first came in.

Calin then looked at his watch and went wide eyed and then got up say, "Ah, I gotta go my mom wanted me to pick up some food on the way home, so see you guys!" he said moving swiftly to the door going past Eva and out.

Robert and Eva both looked at Kody who looked at them both and then pulled out his I-pod and looked at it and said, "Hey ah, I gotta go. My mom just texted me saying she wants me to stuff the chicken and put it in my dad's laundry." He said as he got up and left.

Eva and Robert looked at each other both smiling and Robert said, "Then there were two."

Eva chuckled at that and pulled up a chair next to his bed and said, "So what have you been up to sitting in here."

Robert smiled and said, "Oh the usual. Eating disgusting hospital food, reading some books my dad had brought over from the house for me to read. That type of stuff, so what about you?" he asked.

Eva seemed to consider this and then went on for a while about what exactly was happening at school with people asking her how Robert was which surprised him a little though he did let her keep talking about how environmental Ed. AP was hard for her.

He soon found himself looking at her eyes saw how the light caught them made them seem even more alive and as for Eva she saw him looking into her eyes and couldn't help but wonder what it was that he saw in them. Every other guy she ever talked to was always ending up checking out her body and most of the time it was by accident. But she didn't say anything because she didn't think much about it.

"So then I made a mistake and nearly landed away from the girls were they were supposed to catch me. That was the most embarrassing day of my life!" Eva said rolling her eyes when she got a text and she looked at it and her face soured.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked seeing her scowl and she shook her head.

"Oh nothing, but I'll have cut my visit short. My mom wants me to go over to the store and pick up a few things to eat tonight. So I'll see you at school tomorrow if you can come." She said while getting up with a smile but her foot caught on one of the legs of the chair causing her to lose her balance and trip with an exclamation.

Robert saw this and grabbed her arm to steady her but he had grabbed her with his injured arm causing him to grunt in pain and instinctively pulled his arm towards him also taking Eva who braced herself against the side of the bed.

Robert opened his eyes to see Eva leaning over him with her nose touching his where his eyes widen at that and Eva did the same when she realized the situation they were and the moment Robert let go-realizing he was still holding on to her arm- she backed up blushing and Robert was blushing as well and stuttered, "Ah…I ah, I didn't mean to…ah."

Eva then said, "No it was alright ah…it was my fault anyways, I'll um, see you at school Robert, he-he." And then she left quickly closing the door behind her.

Robert was still staring wide eyed trying to figure what just happened.

He laid back down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling and said out loud, "That was unexpected." But he said this with a smile and wondered about that spark he had felt when that happened.

**A/N: Another chapter in the nail of my wall so thanks for reading and please leave a review. I'd love to read it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here we go, one more round, let's see what the gang is up to without Robert. This should prove interesting **

Chapter 8: You have a crush!

Eva drove home with the food and walked into her house to see her mom starting dinner and said, "Hey mom, here's the stuff you wanted me to get."

Jenna looked over at all the stuff and then said with a smile, "Thank you Eva, now able to get this recipe that I'm working on down finally!" she said.

Eva smiled and turned around shaking her head when her mother then asked, "By the way, how's your boyfriend doing?" causing Eva to spin around and say "What!?" but saw her mother laughing causing her to scowl and then say, "Ha-ha, very funny mom." Then she asked, "When will dinner be ready?"

Eva's mother continued to chuckle as she said, "In about four hours, if you and Ruby want to head over to the mall while you wait your more than welcome to." As she chopped some lettuce a little harder than was needed.

Eva looked at that with a raised eyebrow but she just said, "Ok then, that's what'll we do." Then she headed over to Ruby's room and knocked on the door and Ruby opened it.

"Yea sis, what you need?" she asked looking at her sister.

"I'm heading to the mall while we wait for dinner, you want to come?" Eva asked.

Ruby brightened up at that, she had been bored all day and was ready for anything to get rid of the boredom, and nothing was boredom with her sister.

"Yea, just give me a minute to put something else on and I'll be right out!" she said heading back into her room closing the door while Eva shook her head and headed back into the garage and got into her silver grey Mercedes.

She waited for about five minutes and saw Ruby come out wearing jeans, and light green tank top with a light green jacket to match with it.

She got in the car and the two of them drove off to the mall when Ruby started a conversation, "So how's Robert doing?" she asked.

Eva kept her eyes on the road so that way Ruby wouldn't see she was blushing and said, "He's doing good, his shoulder is still pretty sore though."

"Well that's good he's feeling better. I'm not surprised about the fact he's still sore, after all he got shot. But he shouldn't be that bad if he doesn't move his arm too much, wonder why he's that sore?" she said narrowing her eyes and putting a finger on her chin.

She usually did that when she was thinking deeply and as a thought occurred to her she looked side on at her sister.

Eva saw this out of the corner of her eye and her eye kept going back to looking over at her sister who stared at Eva with narrowed eyes until finally Eva said, "What?" as she pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

"Did you two do something that caused him to jerk his shoulder? Because with what I got going in my head you probably wouldn't like, if you know what I mean?" Ruby said with a smile.

Eva blushed but luckily Ruby didn't see it and she decided she would tell the truth…well most of it, she thought as she pulled into a parking spot.

"Whatever it is your thinking I did with Robert your wrong. The only reason why he even hurt his shoulder is because while I was getting up I had tripped and he grabbed my arm to steady me with his bad arm. That's all." She said lifting a hand and slicing it through the air to indicate end of discussion.

Ruby just kept smiling as they got out and with Eva leading the way she said under her breath, "Oh there's more than that sister and I know it. And you know I'll get the info somehow, even if I have to go through your boyfriend to get it." With a dark chuckle which Eva heard and turned around and asks, "Are you ok?"

Ruby stared at Eva wide eyed for a second then smiled widely and said, "Yea I'm fine, I'm not planning anything over here." a little quickly.

Eva just stared at her sister while they went into the mall and felt her phone vibrate so she ignored her sister's strange behavior and looked to see a text message from Kate saying her, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth were at the Starbucks in the mall if they wanted to join them.

Eva looked over at the Starbucks that was nearby the entrance to see Kate waving at them with the others looking at her direction.

Ruby saw them and said, "You want to join them?" which Eva smiled at and started heading over to where they were sitting.

"Hey guys." They said when they reached the table and sat down.

"Hey girls." They all responded.

"So Eva did you go to see Robert?" Humphrey asked while Garth just scowled at him like, 'Don't you go there!' while Kate and Lilly just shook their heads.

Eva wondered about it for a second but just shook it off and said, "Yea I did, he's doing real well…" she stopped as Humphrey suddenly turned to Garth holding out his hand palm up and yelled, "Pay up!" while Garth said, "Dang it!" and pulled out a twenty and slapped it in Humphrey's hand.

Humphrey looked at it for a second and then put it in his wallet while Eva just stared at them all like they had lost their minds.

She held up her hands and said, "Wait! Was I part of some kind of bet between you two about me visiting Robert?" She asked scowling at them.

Both of the boys looked at her and calmly said, "Yea." Causing her to lean against the table with her forehead on her hand with her eyes closed shaking her head.

"Well at least you and Lilly didn't make any bets on that Kate." She said causing Kate to give a guilty start while Lilly smiled nervously and said, "Well actually…" "Lilly!" Kate interrupted but was too late as Eva's head shot up and stared between them both and asked, "What the heck did you two bet on!? These two meat heads I can understand." She said gesturing to Garth and Humphrey who looked at each other and said, "Meat heads?"

Eva ignored them and continued, "But you two I thought knew better." She said scowling at the two of them but then her sense of curiosity struck her and she had to ask, "What you guy's bet on anyways?"

Kate and Lilly looked at each other and smiled nervously and Kate began by saying, "We were making a bet about if you and Robert kissed." And Lilly asked in a small voice, "By the way just out of curiosity, did you two kiss?" she asked sweetly.

Eva was so stunned that she didn't answer immediately but what was even more stunning was when Lilly jumped up taking this as an indication they had and yelled, "Yes! Pay up Kate!" she said holding out her hand to her sister with a triumphant smile.

Eva then shook her head and hands saying, "No, no, no! We didn't kiss, we just accidently touched, nossessss…damn it!" she said the last bit under her breath through clenched teeth.

The others stared at her wide eyed with mouths agape until finally Ruby jumped up with a triumphant yell of, "I knew there was something going on between you two!" she said pointing to her sister.

Then the others began plying her for information, "Guys…Guys!" she tried to get them to stop so then she put two of her fingers to her mouth and whistled sharply quieting them down.

Everyone in the Starbucks looked at her in awe at how loud that had been until she scowled at them all and they went back to whatever they were doing.

"Yes, I guess you could say I kissed him, but it was an accident, nothing more. Got it?" she asked sharply and everyone nodded their heads.

"But Eva you have to admit one thing about one thing around Robert." Kate said.

Eva looked at all of her friends and sister grinning at her and she finally asked scowling, "What?" with a growl.

Then they all started chuckling and Ruby said, "Eva it's so obvious that you ah-ah!" then started laughing uncontrollably. Eva scowled even harder at her sister but before she could say anything the others who had gotten a hold of their laughter and shouted out, "You have a crush on Robert!"

Eva jerked back and looked at them all wide eyed and then got up and left…wondering if it was true. And if it was…she just couldn't handle another heart ache.

**A/N: Wait, does that mean there was another wolf in Eva's life? Wait and see *Smiles evilly* just joking, read and review my friends, you know I like to hear your opinions!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of the story. I'm not going to hold you up, let's get started!**

Chapter 9: Xena

"So let me get this straight, you kissed her?" Warthorn asked looking wide eyed at his son but smiling at the same time.

Robert threw his hands up resignation; he had just told his father what had happened at the hospital between him and Eva. They were now in the living room at their house talking and his father has a firm belief that Robert had actually meant to kiss Eva and no matter how many times he told his dad that it was an accident when he had tried to steady her he thought he had done it on purpose, at least the pull her in bit.

"No dad, I didn't kiss her, for one we just touched noses!" Robert said in exasperation. Meanwhile Warthorn was about to say more when his phone vibrated causing him to look over and see the text message said, _'I'm ready for our date whenever you are. Pick me up at 7:30 pm. Love Xena.'_ and he looked over at the clock on the DVR and saw it read 6:30.

"Alright, well anyways I have a business meeting I have to get to so I'll let this go. But you should talk to her as soon as possible about it." He said while getting up and heading upstairs into his room leaving a perplexed Robert.

"Why doesn't he just tell me he has a freaking date with his girlfriend? Doesn't make any sense." He said heading upstairs shaking his head.

Warthorn then came out is room wearing a tux and carrying a necklace box under his arm and the two of them stared at each other when Robert gave a smirk and said, "Enjoy your date dad." and walked into his room with Warthorn saying, "I'm not dating her, I'm just taking her out to eat for business deal!" which left him heading to the garage and Robert chuckling that his dad was in denial he was dating someone.

Warthorn got into his Chevy Cruse opening the garage door and driving out of it with it closing behind him driving to Xena's house which was about ten blocks away in a neighborhood called Shadow Edge.

He came up to her house which was an average one story house made of bricks with some Ivy growing on the left side of it.

He got out of the car and walked up to the door and looked at his watch seeing it said 7:29 and waited with his hand over the door bell and the moment the watch turned to 7:30 he pressed the doorbell causing a sharp ring to be heard inside of the house.

Warthorn stepped away from the door to the steps and made sure his tux was nice and straight and wrinkle free when the door opened and the most gorgeous sight ever was there to greet him causing his mouth to drop with amazement.

Standing on the porch was a smiling cream colored wolf with sapphire blue eyes wearing a deep navy blue cocktail dress with emerald earrings. She looked at Warthorn raising an eyebrow and saying, "How is it you can get here right on time I will never know, and also Warthorn," she said taking on hand and lightly lifting Warthorn lower jaw till it was closed again, "There could be flies around." She said with a giggle.

Warthorn smiled and said, "True, he-he, so are you ready for our date?" he asked as she reached to the side and grabbed a light jacket and put it on and shouldered her purse with a smile.

"Whenever you are." She said and Warthorn returned the smile and lead the way to the car opening the passenger side door allowing her to get in. After closing the door he walked around the car and got into the driver seat starting up the car.

As they drove their destination Xena asked, "So what restaurant are we heading to?" looking at Warthorn.

Warthorn smiled and said, "Oh, that's the secret my dear. You'll see soon enough." He said winking at Xena.

Xena narrowed her eyes but was still smiling. She looked forward again with her eyes normal but what Warthorn didn't see was her looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

She thought about when he asked her to go out on a date with her a few weeks ago. He had acted a little uncomfortable during it and she had known it was because she worked for the JPD and because of that she looked up whom Warthorn was and what he did and what she had found was that he was in a similar situation as her. Only her late husband had died in a plane crash and not murdered. But still Xander had died leaving her without someone to love and Warthorn had been the only other person she had dated after his death. The other wolf wanted her really for a one night stand, he thought otherwise when he realized she was a cop packing heat in her purse.

But when she met Warthorn she could tell he was different in many respects, most of all he already knew she was a cop and accepted it and that he even admitted he was impressed with everything she did to keep the criminals off the streets.

She had been the spear head for many operations against drug lords, gangs, and many other unsavory things. She has had to deal with death before but for some reason she couldn't get over Xander's death and she knew it was because he was the only one she ever loved.

One day she decided to try and move on but it wasn't until a month ago that she started dating Warthorn and the month before that she dated that one wolf…before he got scared off.

At first she wasn't sure about Warthorn and when their date first started he was obviously nervous but she didn't think anything of it and the date went great to the point where it was nearly closing time and they had to leave.

But there was something else she wanted to say though, "Warthorn?" she said getting his attention and he said, "Yes?" without taking his eyes off the road.

"Why didn't you wait for the police to get there? I was there but still you didn't have to kill him. From what everyone else said you had disarmed him and had the gun at his head. You could've waited until we had arrived instead of shooting him. I know he killed your wife but still if it wasn't for the fact he attacked your son and nearly stabbed you in the back with a knife you would be suffering legal consequences for that." She said firmly but kindly. As much as she didn't want to bring that day up she had to.

Warthorn smiled but it wasn't cheerful in the least, "Because, can you honestly tell me he wouldn't have been able to escape again? That he wouldn't have found some other way out? He was locked in a maximum security prison and was capable of evading the police. Not to mention they waited for two days before alerting me about his escape." He looked over at Xena and said, "Can you really blame me for wanting to make sure that son of a gun never escaped again?" he asked looking at her as they pulled into a parking space.

Xena thought about it for a minute then said, "Alright, I see what you mean. I was just making sure you aren't in the habit of taking our jobs from us." She said as a joke and was rewarded with chuckle from Warthorn.

She opened the door to get out and said, "But there was another reason why I asked." She said and Warthorn asked, "What was that?"

Xena looked back him as she was getting out and smiled and said, "I wanted kill him myself." And when she got out closed she closed the car door before Warthorn could respond.

Warthorn was caught off guard causing him to quickly get out of the car and go to her to see her staring at the restaurant in front of them.

Warthorn smiled and said, "Surprised?" and she nodded and said, "I can't believe you got reservations to Star Howl!" she exclaimed staring at the two story restaurant in front of them that had one half of the restaurants second story open to the elements.

She looked at Warthorn as he took her hand and lead her to the through the line to the front.

"Do you have reservations sir?" the woman asked Warthorn.

"Yes, it should be under Warthorn War-eye." He responded while the woman looked at the computer and finds the name and smiles at Warthorn and Xena.

"Right this way sir and ma'am." She said leading them to a table in the on the second story and in the open area where they sat down with soft piano music playing in the background.

Xena looked at Warthorn who was smiling as the waiter came up and placed their menus on the table.

Xena looked at the menu as Warthorn said, "Choose whatever you want, tonight is your night my dear." He said as he looked over his menu.

Xena was a little worried about how much Warthorn was spending by coming here but she knew that he was a sensible person and that though this was a five star restaurant he most likely could afford it.

Besides, she was really enjoying this evening and when the waiter came back she ordered the Californian Salmon while Warthorn ordered the New York style caribou steak medium rare.

He stared at Xena and she stared at him back until she starts laughing.

Warthorn cocked his eyebrow and asks with a smile, "What?"

Xena gets a hold of her mirth and says, "It's just, I never thought I'd be eating at one of the most respected restaurants in Canada! How were you capable of getting a reservation here?" she asked.

Warthorn smirked and replied, "Simple, I know the owner and he owed me a favor." He said causing Xena to squint at him and he elaborated before she got any ideas.

"His sons in the military and my last op involved his son being pinned down with his squad and we were sent to get them out. We succeeded in getting his squad out of there and his dad contacted me a couple of years ago and said if I ever wanted to eat at his restaurant he said his door was always open to him." He explained just as the food arrived and they both dug into the delicious if simple meal.

After about fifteen minutes the two of them were done eating and they waited for their check when Warthorn leans on the table with his hands on top of each other and under his chin.

Xena saw this and wondered why he was staring at her with a small smile so she asked, "What?"

Warthorn's smile grew a little and he responded saying while pointing, "I think whatever is in your purse you're going to want to take a look at."

Xena looked at him with a raised eyebrow but reached for her purse and picked it up while opening and found her looking at a blue laced necklace box. She took that out and looked at Warthorn in both surprise and confusion.

"Ok, first off how did you get this in my purse without me noticing?" she asked looking at him with some suspicion.

Warthorn smiled and said, "Simple, on the ride here I slipped it into your purse without you noticing, the one thing I know I'm good at is pick pocketing." He said with a roguish smile.

She looked at him wide eyed but in her mind she thought, _well, at least he's honest._ And then looked at the box and decided to put the matter about the fact Warthorn knew how to pick pocket aside and focused on the box.

"Are you going to open it?" Warthorn asked nicely.

Xena looked up and smiled, "Of course, I was just admiring the fact you know how to pick pocket." She said and was surprised when Warthorn chuckled at that.

She ignored it and opened the box, and gasped as she beheld a necklace of white gold with a pennant with a ruby in the center in the form of a tear drop shape.

She looked at Warthorn with an agape mouth and asked, "You got this for me?" she said shocked that Warthorn would actually buy this for her.

Warthorn smiled and said, "Yes I did. Would you like me to put it on you?" he asked politely.

Xena said enthusiastically, "Yes!" and Warthorn got up, taking the necklace from her as he went behind her he unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck clasping it together again and stepped back as she stood and turned around for him to get a look at her with it on.

"What do you think?" she said with a smile as Warthorn stared at her with wide eyes, completely in love with how the necklace matched her cream colored fur perfectly and even seemed to highlight the fur even more.

"Like what you see?" Xena said and before Warthorn could say anything the waiter came up with the check and said, "Here you go sir…I have to say you look stunning ma'am!" He said with his mouth open and looked to the side to see Warthorn glaring at him.

The waiter gulped and stuttered, "Ah, I have to ah…" he attempted to say looking left and right.

"Get back to work perhaps? And thank you for the check." Warthorn said as the waiter quickly said "Of course sir, enjoy the rest of your night." And hurriedly went back to his job while he still had one.

Warthorn sighed and with a rueful smile said, "He is right though Xena, you look stunning!" he said looking at her sapphire blue eyes.

Xena giggled a little at that then took Warthorn's hand and walked with him to the cashier who took Warthorn's credit card and swiped it and replied after handing it back, "Have a good night."

The two of them got into the car and as Warthorn drove Xena home she admires her necklace wondering how much it must've cost him but decided not to worry about it.

When they arrive at her house Warthorn gets out and opens the door for her and leads her to the front door of the house where they face each other.

"I really enjoyed the evening Warthorn, thanks for the best night I've had in years." Xena said.

Warthorn replied with a smile, "It was my pleasure Xena." And the two of them looked into each other's eyes both seeing something in them.

Warthorn saw in Xena's eyes beauty, grace, determination, a nobility of spirit, and fierceness mixed with kindness while Xena saw in Warthorn's dark brown eyes ferocity, hope, sadness, strength, and kindness and then the two leaned in and kissed each other.

They both closed their eyes and savored the moment when it lasted for a whole minute and the two of them pulled away and stared at each other with wide eyed and a little breathless and they both said, "Wow." At the same time and both realized that and Warthorn said, "I ah, have to get going, good night Xena." He said as he headed off to the car with Xena saying, "See you soon Warthorn." And headed inside and after she closed the door behind her she breathed out, "Wow."

Unbeknownst to her was that Warthorn said the exact same thing as he sat in his car and drove away.

**A/N: What did you lot think? Be honest! I can take criticism mates, so please leave a review! **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's another one coming at ya. Pleasure doing business to you guys. Also wanted to thank you Country Wolf-dog for let me use your OC: CJ. As well as Alpha Andrew for letting me use his OC: Andrew.**

Chapter 10: Football players, their ok in my book, as long as they got my back

"So again why did you want to "escort" me too into the school when we get there?" Robert asked Eva as she drove in her silver Mercedes down the road to the school.

Eva looked side long at Robert seeing him waiting for a response and smiled and said, "Well for one the doctors said you can't drive yet until that's fully healed, so I'm being nice." To which Robert said, "Ok, thank you Eva."

Eva nodded but then said, "But I also wanted to know, have you, heard the rumors about us?" She asked and when she saw his face turn red from blushing and knew what the answer was going to be.

"Yea, I know simply from Calin and Kody when they told me. I think its complete nonsense personally." He said thinking she was worried that he was actually thinking was true.

Eva was actually disappointed but didn't show it and said, "Yea I agree." And as they pulled into the parking lot the car Robert thought he would never have seen again, it was a supped up Camry, the same one that Malak owned.

"Damnit!" Robert said under his breath which caused Eva to look at him thinking he was hurt or upset about something but she saw him looking at a car nearby through narrow eyes and his teeth were gritted in anger.

"What is it?" she asked wondering why could've gotten him do worked up about a car. Robert looked at Eva and with a sigh said, "That car, is Malak's car, the guy who had made two years of my life a living hell." He said barely keeping the hatred out of his voice for the wolf he was talking about.

Eva remembered now who Malak was from the mall when Robert had showed them the photo of Malak and some other girl being arrested for drug possession. Now it would appear he was going to their school.

"So he's going here now." She said thinking that if that wolf made any move against her or her friends she would personally tear him limb from limb.

With a sigh Robert responded, "Yep and so long he stays out of my way I won't have any problems with him if he's smart. He'll know I'm here though, there's no way he wouldn't with half the rumors going around about us."

Eva just shrugged and said, "If he tries anything, we got your back." She told him with a smile putting a hand on his shoulder to which he looked at and then smiled at her and put a hand her and said, "Thanks Eva, let's get to school." He said as she parked into a parking spot.

They went into the school heading to their lockers talking about this and that when they turned a corner to be met by a resounding, "Wolf Pile!" and was tackled by Humphrey and he felt himself crushed by four guys, one of whom was not light in the least!

"Guys, get off of me!" he yelled and found himself laughing with them as well as Eva as they helped him back on his feet. On heading on their way to their lockers when they got there Humphrey asked, "Hey Robert do you know a guy named Malak?"

Robert scowled for a second but said calmly, "Yea I know him, all too well." To which they heard Humphrey growl lightly and said when they looked at him, "The son of a bitch hit on Kate this morning when he first saw her and even when we told him me and her were dating he still tried to hit on her and preceded to make fun of me and my friends!" he said throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Eva and Robert both looked at each other, Robert wanted to now kick Malak's butt but for now that would have wait and Robert said to Humphrey.

"Well if I was there, believe me, I would be his target. Anyways come on man we need to get to class." He said closing his locker after getting his art supplies out.

Humphrey sighed as the others also went off saying see ya and heading to their classes and knew that Robert was right and followed him to their art class.

Robert and Humphrey went into the class to see Kate talking to Malcolm, Drake, and Calin all of them looking slightly angry about something.

Robert and Humphrey came over and Humphrey gave Kate a hug which she returned with a smile while Robert asked, "Hey guys, what's up?" to which Malcolm snorted and Drake said, "That new guy that showed up, Malak. He's in this class." And almost as if on cue a voice said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Robert War-eye, I'm surprised you're not dead." And they all turned to look at a dark grey wolf with white streaked fur and a mess up ear smiling mockingly at Robert who just scowled at Malak.

"And I'm surprised that no one has slipped you some poison Malak, guess they think the poisons better than your life." He responded and smirked when Malak scowled back.

Before anything else could be said the bell rang and the teacher walked in and Malak said, "This isn't over you bitch." and sat down as mister Fisher began class.

After the bell and Robert put his stuff into his bag as he was walking past Malak-who had done NOTHING the whole entire class period other than get on every ones nerves- stuck his leg out and nearly tripped Robert but luckily Robert was capable keeping his balance though he did stumble as Malak shot out a sarcastic remark, "Watch your step man." And got up while Robert stood at the threshold of the door and turned and replied since Mister Fisher was in his office, "You Malak, maybe if you didn't produce all of that slime I wouldn't be tripping." And left while Malak scowled at where Robert was a second ago.

Turning his back was another mistake Malak had made that day, Malcolm and Drake where the last two to leave besides Malak and Malak had left an open water bottle on his desk to which Drake "accidently" pushed onto Malak soaking his pants as the two brothers left.

They could still hear Malak yell as they left chuckling for their next class.

Luckily Robert didn't have any other classes with Malak today, it was only art and considering nothing major happened during that he could live with it. So long as Malak didn't mess with his friends, he would've hated to hear that his friends would have to go to prison for assault and man slaughter.

It was lunch right now and everyone agreed to meet up at Wendy's for lunch, today though Robert decided to take a short cut across the football field.

He was walking by the bleachers completely relaxed thinking he was alone when he came near the locker area and felt someone grab him and slam him against the wall.

Robert grunted from the slam and looked to see Malak smiling at him with six guys also watching with crooked smiles on their faces wearing Football jerseys.

Robert said, "What the hell do you want Malak!?" to which Malak punched Robert in the stomach causing him to lose the his breath for a second as Malak let him go and he doubled over Malak lean forward and said, "To finish what I started three years ago." With a twisted smile that quickly turned to a look of surprise when Robert punched out hitting Malak in the face and came at him pinning Malak down until he felt two of Malak's guys grab him and hold.

Robert struggled to get out of their grips, "Let me you go you bastards!" and kept struggling as Malak got back up wiping the small amount of blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth and spat out a tooth.

Malak looked at Robert and said, "You're going to pay for that." While Robert looked at Malak with a look of hatred, "You're a damn coward Malak." and then his head snapped to the side as Malak swung a left. "We'll see where that smart mouth gets you runt."

Meanwhile further down the field two wolves were walking along the side line, one of whom was throwing a football up into the air catching it as it came down, he was a Solid black wolf with dark brown eyes with his right ear flap lays over the side of his head, an obvious sign of an old injury. He was wearing a jersey with the number eight-teen on it and black jeans with sneakers.

"Hey Andrew, where are we going to eat again for lunch?" the wolf asked throwing the ball into the air again and catching, asking the wolf next to him.

Andrew sighed and said, "I told you CJ, we're going to Wendy's today, unless you have somewhere else in mind?" the also blackened wolf asked. He was a little shorter than his companion but only by an inch as well as having golden eyes. He was wearing four rings on his right hand; one was a skull with two sapphires for eyes while another was of a wolf growling. The other two were simple golden bands in between the other two rings. He also wore a chain that went over his red fox hoody that contrasted with his blue jeans.

Andrew took a look at his watch as CJ said, "Nah I got nothing…wait do you hear that?" he asked hearing grunting coming over from locker area where they were near.

"Yea, let's go check it out." Andrew said heading toward the sound with CJ right behind them and when they got there they saw the new guy Malak and some guys from the football team beating up another kid who two guys were holding.

Andrew immediately ran at one of them while CJ threw the football at one of the guys who was holding Robert which hit him stunning him…that was all Robert needed.

Robert felt one of the guys holding him on his left all of a suddenly let go with a yell as he saw a wolf out of the corner of his eye tackle one of the guys behind Malak who turned to look at what was happening.

Robert swung with his left at the last guy holding him forcing him to let go as Malak turned back as a second wolf came out of nowhere and tackled the other guy who was about to charge Robert.

Malak swung at Robert whom he easily avoided and grabbed Malak's arm and slammed him against the wall, his left eye a blood red color from the rage he was feeling.

Malak looked into Robert's eyes and saw that the one wolf he thought he could take was his better and he just made a grievous mistake.

Robert grated out at Malak in between clenched teeth as the two wolves who had helped him take down the rest of Malak's guys punch the last guy out of the area with their tails in between their legs.

"You listen to me Malak. I'm not the same scared little pup you knew me three years ago; I'm stronger, smarter, and definitely a lot braver than you will ever be. So I'm going to tell you once, you leave me, my friends, and everyone else alone or I swear I will kill you! Now get!" he said throwing Malak to the side and as he landed he ran and in a blink of an eye was gone.

Robert leaned against the wall to catch his breath while he heard one of the wolves say sarcastically, "And I thought that was going to be hard!" with a chuckle. Robert couldn't help but smile at hearing that and heard the other guy laugh a little at that then asked, "You alright man?"

Robert looked up to see a solid black wolf with Dark brown eyes and an ear going on the side of his head. Robert held out his hand to shake and said as the wolf returned the gesture, "Yea I'm ok, I've suffered worse. Thanks for the help, the names Robert."

The solid black wolf nodded and smiled saying, "The names CJ, and the egocentric freak over there, his names Andrew." He said pointing to the now scowling Andrew who replied, "Oh thanks mate." Causing them all to burst out laughing as Robert got fully to his feet and asking, "Say since you guys helped me in that jam, want to come with me and my friends over to Wendy's?" Robert said gesturing over to the nearby parking lot.

Andrew and CJ looked at each other and then back to Robert and said, "Sure why not?" and which Robert lead the way across the field to the parking lot as they got into their cars and headed over to Wendy's.

When they got there and out of the cars they saw Dante and Calin both leaving when they caught sight of Robert and waved and ran the distance over to them.

"Hey man wha…What the hell happened to you!?" Dante said looking at the bruises on Robert's face.

Robert grinned and replied, "Just a little ruckus me and Malak had on the football field, so these are my friends CJ and Andrew who helped me out in that situation." Robert said introducing CJ and Andrew to Dante and Calin.

The two of them didn't ask any questions though when they got inside Eva said that if she ever saw Malak again she'd personally tear off his hand and shove it down his throat which got a lot of looks from everyone and a remark from Lilly about how that sounded like her mother. For Robert though, he thought it was hot of Eva to say that a little and definitely increased his opinion about her tenfold.

The rest of the day ended uneventfully for Robert and when he got home he told his dad about what had happened to which Warthorn said, "Don't think it's over Robert. That wolf is scared of you and it's because of that he's going to keep biting at you."

Robert stared in confusion at his father, "Why on earth would he be scared of me of all people?" to which Warthorn looked at Robert with a smile and simply said, "You'll be able to figure it out for yourself, now go get some ice on that." He said making a shooing gesture and relaxing back into his chair with his eyes closed with his coffee near his mouth.

Robert put his hands up in defeat, he knew after his father did that he wouldn't say anything else unless he wanted to and just went about the rest of day as he normally would.

Though when he went to bed that night he found himself laying on his back staring at the ceiling thinking, 'Maybe I should ask Eva out…but what would she say!?' this kept going into his head along with what his dad said until he finally fell into a restless sleep.

**A/N: Another one in my coffin! Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review; you guys know I love to hear your opinions!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Once more two score! I couldn't resist sorry. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11: Dances…Perfect Opportunity!

_Bang!_

A shot went off down range of the Warguard firing range from a silver coated death adder 45. Caliber revolver, Robert put on the safety and put the gun down taking off the ear protection and glasses. He then pressed the button next to him sending the target up him which he took down and studied to see if his aims improved.

He saw only one shot had gone over the targets left shoulder while three were centered into the chest area and two in the head region. Robert couldn't help smile at that because it meant he was getting better at shooting.

He put the portrait down and picked up the death adder looking at it. It had been a month since his last confrontation with Malak and there wasn't another one and whenever they did see each other Malak always looked the other way and avoided eye contact. He was scared of him that was for sure.

But Malak was not the reason why Robert was there today, it was Eva. He was thinking about how to ask her out or even if he should try. He didn't really know what she thought of him other than as a good friend, but what had happened to them when they were at the hospital together made him think.

What if she did have a crush on him?

Or that he did have a crush on her?

Or could it all be a coincidence?

"You should try to ask her out."

Robert jumped hearing someone right behind him and turned to see his dad leaning against the wall of the firing range. Warthorn pushed himself off the wall coming over and taking the silver revolver off the table admiring it by moving it around in his hands to see both sides.

Robert didn't say anything because he knew when his father acted like that it was because he was mulling over something in his mind. It wasn't the gun he was admiring but rather of who it was last owned to.

"You know, when I had this custom made for your mother I had hoped she would never have to use it. Turned out that hope, wasn't anything but false. I should've known that he would escape and hunt you both down. I should've turned down that offer to go overseas." He said softly, mostly to himself staring at the gun in his hand which he put back into a holster at his side since it was his gun now anyways. Robert was just practicing with it.

Warthorn looked his son in the eyes and said, "What I'm trying to say Robert is, don't wait. She could be the one. Take the moment when it comes up to ask her out…don't make the same mistakes I had made." He said with a slight hitch and left the range with Robert watching him leave.

Robert leaned on the edge of the table looking at the floor thinking over what his father said and then looked at his watch seeing it said 9:00 pm and decided that he may as well go home and enjoy the rest of the evening.

He drove home and got there at 9:45 opening the door to the garage heading inside to see everything was how he left it when he'd left a couple of hours ago to think.

With a sigh he took his jacket off and draped it on his shoulder and went into the kitchen opening the fridge grabbing a can of mountain dew which he threw into the air turned and grabbed the can as it came down while closing the door with his foot.

He smiled at the move as he walked up the stairs to his room closing the door behind him as he threw his jacket on the door handle. He opened the can of mountain dew taking a sip sighing from the citrus taste.

He walked over to his desk putting the can down and turning on his computer. Once it was finally turned on he checked his e-mail and saw he had two new e-mails so he opened them while he took a sip…and nearly choked on it when he saw one of them was a notice from the school about a girl ask the guys dance and a message from Eva. That was the one that got his attention the most.

He quickly opened it to see it read:

'_Hey Robert, I need to ask you a question so the moment you get back from wherever you're at and you can mind giving me a call?'_

"Yes!" Robert yelled jumping out of his chair causing it to rock on its back wheels and come back to earth with a bang causing Robert to jump a little but he still rushed over to his night stand grabbing his phone crashing his bed and ramming his shoulder into the wall with a grunt as he scrolled through his contacts until he finally found the one that said Eva and pressed call.

Over at Eva's house she was sitting at her desk finishing off some of her math homework when her door opened and her sister came in and sat down on her bed with a nervous look on her face.

Eva put down her pencil and turned to look at her sister saying, "You know there's an invention that's called, oh I don't know…knocking!" she said in annoyance.

Ruby put her hands up in apology and said, "Sorry, I just really need to talk to someone about this." She said hesitantly.

Eva looked at her sister with renewed interest. "What's the problem?"

Ruby blushed a little from the question and said, "You remember that after school me and Calin hanged out for a while at the mall?" to which Eva nodded her head.

After taking a breath Ruby then told her what had happened, "Ok, we were just walking through the mall minding our business just looking around the shops. Well after a while I got hungry so we stopped to get something to eat and when we got our stuff and sat down and ate it. I got up to use the bathroom and then I accidently tripped on one of the legs of the table and he had gotten up and caught me before I fell. Well when we picked ourselves up with everyone looking at us we ended up coming face to face and I…was looking into his eyes." She said blushing.

Eva was looking at her sister thinking, _'she had the same thing happen to her practically.'_

Ruby shifted a little, "Well we were like that for a little bit until we finally realized everyone was looking at us and well long story short he took me back here…after I asked him out to that dance before he left." She finished blushing.

Eva blinked in surprise and then smiled, "Well glad you got a date to the dance!" she said.

Ruby smiled still blushing and said, "I'm just surprised that he said yes, what Robert say when you asked him?" she asked.

Eva blushed that her sister knew EXACTLY who she was going to ask to the dance, "He hasn't called back yet-" she was saying when her cell phone ringed and she picked it up seeing it said Robert she nearly jumped out of her chair and whispered, "It's Robert!" and answered while Ruby leaned forward completely forgetting she was the one who was supposed to be embarrassed over a guy that she had a crush on.

"Hey Robert!" Eva said as she answered the phone. "Oh nothing much…Yea I wanted you to call and I do have a question…I was wondering, if you'd…like to go to the dance with me?" she asked hesitantly which was met with her having to pull her phone from her ear and a shout loud enough for Ruby to hear, "_YES!_" and then Eva put it back to her ear hearing Robert go, "_Ah, I mean, yes of course Eva I'll go with you to the dance."_ In a calmer voice.

Eva meanwhile was beaming at that and said, "Ok then, see you this weekend for the dance!" and heard Robert say, "_Definitely. See you tomorrow at school!" _and hung up while Eva did the same. "Yes!" she said out loud and remembered that Ruby was sitting on her bed and looked to see her sister with a wide smile on her face.

"Told you he would say yes!" Ruby said sticking her tongue out slightly then pulling it back in as she got up and walked out.

"Well at least I'm not the only one going with a date; your boyfriend is going to be happy about the fact he's finally going out with the girl of his dreams." and closed the door before Ruby could respond.

She smiled as Ruby hit the palm of her hand against the door.

She headed over to her bed and laid on it staring at the ceiling with a satisfied smile on her face. She was finally going to have date with Robert but it was still in a friendly way in case it didn't work out, this way neither of them would get hurt…unless someone showed up to ruin it like the last dance…she hoped not.

**A/N: There we go, but what could she mean by a party crasher like the last dance?**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Time to get to the dance. Cue the action. *Plays scream and Shout***

Chapter 12: The Perfect Dance…Sort of.

"Ok how do I look?" Robert asked standing in the kitchen wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. In reality he very nice in and most girls would be all over him but to him he wanted to look perfect for Eva. Not just some run of the mill guy.

Warthorn was looking at his son trying to keep a straight face and from laughing. His son looked fine as it was but he was as nervous as he was on his first mission…no make that as nervous as he was on his prom night, wedding day and honeymoon night with Starlark.

Warthorn's eyes widened a little at that memory of that _particular_ night and sipped his coffee to try and mask the blush that was coming over him from that memory and remembered he had a date himself with Xena tonight while hoping Robert didn't see his reaction.

Luckily though Robert was pacing back and forth so much going over his stuff to make sure he was alright that he didn't even notice.

Warthorn looked up from drinking the coffee and said, "Calm down! You have nothing to worry about." And got up and faced his son.

"You'll be fine as I said, you look better than when I did for my first dance with your mother." He said wistfully remembering that day.

Robert looked at his father with a withering look and looked over to see the rose he had gotten for Eva on the counter and walked past his father who now had his hand on his chin while his other hand cupped his elbow.

"Yea, I remember, your mother was wearing a beautiful black dress that just showed off her beauty and matched perfectly with her fur, almost making it shine in the moonlight…and let me tell you, my wedding night with her was…" he stopped with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Dad!" Robert yelled snapping Warthorn out of his day dream and gave his father a pained smile and said, "Dad, I really don't want to hear about the night I was conceived, thank you!" and heading to the Garage and grabbed the Nissan keys and started the car and headed out to get Eva at her house while Warthorn was laughing inside the house heading to the bathroom to prepare for his own date with Xena.

Meanwhile Eva was getting ready herself for the dance which was also the homecoming it turned out though it was somewhat casual so she decided to wear her skinny jeans that showed off her thighs and legs and white blouse.

She then went over to her mirror in her bathroom and from the few perfumes that were on the sink she selected one that smelled like lavender and put some on her wrists and neck.

She put that down and grabbed her brush and brushed her head fur down until it was nice and straight and it shone in the light almost making the light grey fur turn silver causing her to smile a little at that moved her head around to make sure everything was alright and then headed out to into the living room to wait for her date to arrive when Ruby came down wearing similar clothing though her jeans were black whereas Eva's were blue.

"Hey sis, did either of them come yet?" she asked Eva.

Eva shook her head saying, "No not yet, they have to make some distance to get to our house you know." She said to Ruby who smiled ruefully, it was true; their house was more on the suburbs of the city so it was a little distance to go to get to the school and from their houses.

"Yea your right, I just hope they're not late." Ruby said sitting next to her sister on the couch.

"Well at least they canceled the game due to the flood lights not working." Ruby said to start up a conversation while they waited.

Eva nodded, "Yea I agree, their still going to have the homecoming dance at least which I like, I just hope it doesn't hope it doesn't turn out like last year." Eva said with a scowl.

Ruby looked at her sister and said, "I highly doubt that Roland is going to be there, and when he sees you're going out with Robert he'll get the hint that you two are over after he cheated on you, on the homecoming dance, and highly doubt Robert would do that to you…he worships your very feet." She added with a smile to which her sister gave a withering look.

"He does not!" she retorted causing Ruby to explode with laughter as her sister was saying, "Were just two friends going on a normal date that happens to be a dance!"

After Ruby was capable of getting control of her mirth she responded, "Eva, you just said it was a date, and we all know Robert has a crush on you!" but before Eva could respond there was a knock at the door.

They got up and went to it opening it only a crack because they had seen both Robert and Calin out on the porch and they were having a conversation and they decided to listen in.

Robert was standing in front of Calin who was wearing navy blue jeans, and black suit jacket and a white shirt underneath it.

"So anything new with you?" Robert asked who was motioning with his hand to the door by brushing it along his jeans but Calin saw the movement and also saw that the door was open a crack and two eyes staring at them at which he smiled and said, "Oh nothing much man, though I am going to enjoy this date…but you want to know the type of girl I just don't like and hope Ruby is not?" he said and Robert asked,

"What would that be?" with a raised eyebrow.

Eva and Ruby were looking at each other wondering where this was going.

Calin cracked his neck and said with an exasperated tone, "I hate it when a girl thinks she can just listen in and think we don't know there rather than just come out and say hi to the guys taking them to the homecoming." He said and they both turned toward the door while Eva and Ruby both looked at each other and then stood up straight and opened the door all the way to see the boys smiling.

Eva sighed, "Ok, how long did you know we were there?" she asked.

Robert looked at her with a smile and said, "I saw you the moment you opened the door a crack, you forgot, my dad was a us marine, he taught me everything he knows and for a majority of two years I always looked behind my back thinking something was going to be there trying to kill me." He said.

Ruby and Eva looked at him and Calin the same and then Calin turned to Ruby and asked, "You ready to go?" holding out his arm for her to take.

Ruby smiled at that and said, "Yes, I am!" and took his offer and walked off with him to his car that he opened the passenger side door for her and then got in and drove off.

Robert turned to Eva who was looking at him when she notice his hand was behind his back, "What are you hiding from me?" she asked narrowing her eyes playfully.

Robert smiled and then pulled out the rose and said, "A rose for the most beautiful girl in school." He said handing it to her.

She accepted it and up it on her jacket with a smile and said, "Thank you, now how did you know roses were my favorite flower?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Robert smiled and held his arm out for her which she took and walked her to his GT 500 saying, "I asked Ruby, who else could tell me something about you? Though I had a hint from when you saw some roses at the mall one day and said, 'Oh roses! Those are my favorite!' and walked over and bought one." He said with a smile as he held the door open for her.

She looked at him with a smile and got in. Robert got in the car with a chuckle.

After about thirty minutes they got to the school and found a parking spot. Robert got out and opened the door for Eva and together they walked to the north gym where the dance was.

Outside of the gym were Andrew and another girl making out and both Robert and Eva looked at them and Eva said drily, "You know this ain't the most private area for you to be sucking face." Scaring them both and looked over to them and Andrew coughed while the girl blushed and said, "Ah, Abby these are my friends Eva and Robert. Guys this is my girlfriend Abby." He said as she nodded.

She was a blonde wolf like Kate and even looked like her except for the fact she had electric blue eyes whereas Kate's are golden. She was wearing faded blue jeans and a bright t-shirt over her jacket.

"Nice to meet you two." She said with a wave to which Robert and Eva responded, "Nice meeting you to Abby; well see you guys inside." Eva said and with that they both went inside leaving Andrew and Abby alone.

When they got in there the party was in full swing, wolves were at tables eating, drinking soda, talking to friends, while on the dance floor they were dancing like there was no tomorrow and the DJ was playing amazing music.

Eva looked at Robert with a wide smile which he returned and then they went into the party.

The whole thing was a blur for Robert, one minute he was dancing on the dance floor with Eva and the next he was sitting with her and CJ and his date who he introduced as Vanessa.

After a while they ended up sitting at a table with Calin and Ruby talking and sharing a pizza that they paid for at the concessions.

"Man this dance is awesome!" Calin said after putting half a pizza down and Ruby yelled over the music, "I agree!"

Eva then said, "Yea it's cool, what do you think Robert?" and turned to him.

Robert opened his mouth and was about to say, "I think it's amazing!" when all of a suddenly the music stopped causing them all to turn to the DJ who picked up a mike and said, "Alright everyone, it's time to tango! Who's the lucky couple who's going to be dancing in front of everyone?" he asked and a spotlight shone down and went around everyone until it ended up landing right on Robert and Eva.

They both looked at each other wide eyed and everyone began applauding and Ruby and Calin were cheering them on.

They both got up keeping smiles on their faces and Eva whispered, "Do you know how to tango?" To which Robert responded with the same tone of voice, "We'll find out soon enough." because they were on the dance floor and in the middle of it now.

They got into the right position and the DJ started playing the opening bars and they went at it with perfect harmony. They kept in time with the song and music never once missing a beat and on the dip Eva said, "I thought you couldn't do the tango!"

Robert quickly said with a smile, "My mother taught me." And pulled her up spinning her and they kept on with the dance for five minutes until the song ended at they were both facing each other once again looking into each other's eyes not hearing the wild applause.

They just stared at each other them both being the only ones in the whole world at that moment and stared into each other's eyes and started to lean forward to kiss when Robert felt someone tackle him to the ground knocking Eva down and Robert felt someone's hands close around his neck and squeeze.

"That's my girl you bastard!" he heard as he gasped for air.

**A/N: Seriously can the guy get a break without someone trying to kill him!? Apparently not, now who could be wanting to kill him this time? We'll have to wait and see. Also I want to thank Alpha Andrew for letting me use Abby.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Now let's find out what happened to Robert.**

Chapter 13: Well, it wasn't so bad…After the party

Robert felt his breath crushed from him from his opponent on top of him. He could feel people around them trying to drag the son of a gun off him and as grateful as he was Robert couldn't help think before passing out while he grabbed his opponent's head and tried to punch him, to no effect other than a grunt, _will they make sure not to step on me? 'Probably not, while trying to save me they'll end up killing me at this point!'_ And then he passed out.

At that exact moment Dante was fighting his way forward and saw Robert slump and knew he passed out…or worse. And is all that did was anger him to where his eyes seem to glow red and he pushed his way forward forcibly pushing people back until there was enough space and he found himself right next to the guy who was attacking Robert and the moment he was right next to him Dante kick with his boot as hard as could at the guy's head.

Robert's attacker saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned his head slightly to see what it was then felt an explosion of pain as his head shot backward and with a grunt was knocked back and felt both his arms grabbed and hauled up on his feet and held on to and looked to see Calin and a rust colored wolf holding onto him as he tried to struggle out of their grasp…well, until the rust colored wolf who was obviously strong punched him in the stomach winding him.

Robert meanwhile was being administered to by Eva who was capable of getting back on her feet and a rose colored wolf with golden eyes wearing a dark shirt and jeans.

Robert was still sucking air into his lungs trying to reclaim his equilibrium as the rust colored wolf was yelling at everyone to get back and give him some air.

The other wolf was on his knees holding his stomach where the rust colored guy punched him.

A minute later Robert was capable of getting back on his feet if a little woozily and shook his head righting himself.

Eva looked at the other she wolf and said, "Thanks Sabrina."

And Sabrina smiled nodding however she noticed as happy Eva was that Robert was back on his feet she was also angry at the other wolf…and she knew precisely why.

Eva looked at Robert and asked, "Robert are you alright?" and he looked at her and smiled saying,

"He-he. Yea I'm alright…sort of I just feel dazed is all…Was not seeing that coming." When suddenly his widen and he bent over and ended up vomiting on the floor putting his hands on his knees.

Sabrina patted his back while he finished from the shock of his near death experience again, the only reason why he didn't act like this the last time was because we was knocked out from blood loss and shock that wore off in the hospital.

Eva turned to the grey wolf that had attacked Robert and growled loud enough for everyone near her to step back and she marched over to him and slapped him sending him staggering as she yelled, "What the hell Roland! Just because I find a new boyfriend you can't accept that!? NO apparently you can't!" and as Roland tried to say something from his prone position Eva didn't give him the chance and picked him up by his shirt and punched him sending him down again on his knees.

He coughed spitting out a tooth and said, "Eva please…I didn't mean to…" here he faltered trying to find the right words.

Eva growled again, "To what!? To break my heart two years ago when you cheated on me with that bitch Jasmine!? Oh from what I saw I knew you had every intention of what to do! I heard what you said to Robert when you attacked him and knocked me down on the way…well I have news for you Roland…I'm not your girl, or anyone's girl other than Robert. I never want to see you again. Barge you mind taking him out of here?" she said to the rust colored wolf that smiled and picked up Roland who frog marched him out the gymnasium and through him out.

Sabrina chuckled as Dante handed Robert a cup of water which he drinked slowly.

"Well maybe he'll get the hint this time, looks like the parties over." She said seeing everyone starting to leave including some of Robert's friends.

Dante asked, "Hey Robert do you think you can drive?" who shook his head.

"Not a good idea."

They all agreed and Sabrina came up with an idea, "Say Dante, why don't you drive Robert and Eva home in his car and I'll follow you with mine, my brother-Barge." She said to Robert who nodded, "Won't mind." She finished.

They all agreed with it and headed out to the parking lot. And Robert got in the back while Eva took the passenger seat and within no time ended up over at Eva's house with Sabrina right behind them.

Robert got out and opened the passenger side door for her and escorted her to her front step and from what they could see Ruby was already home.

Robert and Eva stopped at the porch and faced each other and Robert swallowed and said, "I'm sorry what happened-" he was cut off when Eva suddenly kissed him to which Robert closed his eyes savoring it for a moment when she ended it and then told him with a smile looking him in the eyes,

"It's not your fault Robert, the one to blame is Roland. And no matter what, I still had a great time. I would've called it a perfect night in fact. See you tomorrow." She said heading inside with Robert looking where she was a second ago and let his fall to his sides as he blinked and then headed back to his car in a trance.

Robert got into the passenger seat of his car looking out the windshield with his eyes wide from what had happened after making sure Eva got inside and turned to a grinning Dante who was looking at Robert.

Robert blinked at Dante and asked, "Did that really just happened?" to which Dante nodded his head chuckling and then pulled out of Eva's driveway and headed to his house first to get home, Sabrina had taken his car to his house and would stay there for a bit till he got there to take her home, and then Robert, who was feeling better and had equilibrium again, would take his car and go home.

On the drive Robert wondered about a few things but couldn't think straight completely and decided to ask Dante about his story to get his mind off his thoughts for a bit, "Hey Dante?" to which Dante said, "Yea?"

"What's your story? I don't know too much about ya." Robert asked curious.

Dante looked at Robert for a second and then shrugged and look back out the window saying, "Yea I'll tell ya my story, just don't try to interrupt because I don't like saying it twice." to which Robert nodded agreement and Dante began his narrative.

"My name is Dante Silvertounge, I was born in Italy and ended up in an orphanage there because my mother had died in child birth and my father had some business that...well could potentially put me in danger.

So to protect me he put me in there and cut all ties off from me, even saying I died in child birth. Now of course that doesn't mean I loved that." he growled out that bit and after taking a breath continued,

"I was always mocked because of how I looked, made me into the person I am today, that's why I hate people like Roland so much, thinks every girl wants him.

But I digress; when I was twelve I was taken into a foster home where my foster dad treated me like shit, always having me do everything for him and beating me if I wasn't fast enough to do it.

Somehow he was always capable of making sure he didn't get caught by making it seem like I was the one who caused all of the cuts or bruises on me.

When I got into my freshman year at the age of 15 I was about ready to kill him...I didn't have to though, it turned out my biological father had been looking for me for years, he had taken care of the situation as he likes to call it that would've put me in danger, and the only reason why he couldn't just get me from there is because they hadn't kept any records of where I ended up and after suing them and dumping a good amount of money into finding me, nearly a million to be precise, he's rich." he explained shrugging.

"I found out he was looking at me by sheer dumb luck, I was browsing the internet when I found a picture of what I looked like as a pup and then of what I was looking like at that age, which it was spot on, and it said that if you found this young man please contact this number, and I contacted that number and, well, after two months of waiting for him to respond he did show up in person.

He's a snow white wolf like me and had one ice blue eye that made me feel like he was looking into my soul and one Crimson red eye that made him look like he was, well, out for blood. Anyways, long story short after a blood test, a couple of court cases about the truth of that I'm his son and few other things, he got me back, and my foster dad got thrown in jail.

Dad wanted to move to Canada for a better life so here I am with some pretty good friends." and on the last bit he flashed a smile at Robert and turned his attention back to the road.

Robert stared at Dante and then clapped saying, "Well you've had an interesting life to say the least!" to which they both laughed at that as they went down to the road to Dante's house then to his own home.

**A/N: There ya go. I'm also working on another story over on fiction press but don't worry I won't forget this story…my friends make sure of that lol! Anyways, thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed, love to hear what you thought of it.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's the next chapter my friends, hope you enjoy. And Also I've found out I've been an idiot because my dad is gone for 8 hours in the day and his computer has word -_- that's 8 hours of working on my stories I've wasted during the day lol. Now to the story.**

Chapter 14: Finally…Normalcy!

"Well that was hectic for you." Warthorn said taking another drink of his morning coffee while Robert looked at him with wide eyes and then exploded saying, "Ya think!?" which only incited a chuckle from Warthorn.

"Hey, try taking her to the manor your family owns in London for a few days of just you and her…I did your mother there in the banqueting hall, she was so flexible." And he got this look of wonder on his face while Jor, Robert, Dante, and Xena looked at him wide eyed.

Robert was the first to recover putting his spoon down from the soup he was eating as his breakfast and getting up saying, "Thanks dad, well I'm done eating, if anyone needs me I'll be at the carpenters." and headed over to the garage with Dante following him.

"Well this morning is already proving interesting." He said with a wry grin.

Robert flashed him a smile as he grabbed the keys to the 500 saying, "So your dad knows you're heading to that new hangout?"

"Yea, though he thinks a club for teenagers is eccentric to say the least." Dante responded getting into the passenger side of the 500 while Robert chuckled getting into the driver seat turning on the car.

The drove down the street and came to a stop near the stopping sign, he was moving forward again when Robert immediately had to slam on the brakes when a sports car sped by going eighty in a residential area inciting several choice curse words from both Dante and Robert.

"What the hell was that!?" Dante yelled aggravated and looking in the direction the sports car went while Robert shook his head saying, "One of my neighbors I swear has a death wish every single morning, no matter what the day is." and looked left and right again, and looked in the direction the sports car went, half expecting the damn thing came up that way just to piss him off.

He took a deep breath and drove forward again on the intersection on drove down the lane heading to the Firepaw Club. A new teenager club for them to hangout and from what they'd heard about it at school it was the best place to hang out on a Saturday and just kill off the time.

"So you have been to this place?" Robert asked Dante who shook his head saying, "Nah, if I knew this place was even here I'd have checked it out by now, first time going to it, period. Meanwhile my girlfriend is going to be meeting up with us there and Malcolm and Drake are going to be there to."

At that news Robert couldn't help chuckling and commenting saying, "THOSE two? Man they'll cause mayhem like non other!" remembering what those two had done to Roland's car before the cops showed up to question him, Xena asked her questions last night when she came over for that.

Malcolm and Drake had snuck out into the back of the school where the parking lot was back there and found Roland's car broke both the tail light, the front lights, taken off the listen plates, and keyed on the side of the car: "You're a bitch!"…with Roland's keys. They still don't know how those two got his keys but if that wasn't enough, to add insult to injury they turned on the car and revved the engine till the gas was nearly all gone and then they high tailed it out of there…all of this in less than fifteen minutes.

The only reason Robert and Dante knew anything about this was because Nathan, Drake and Malcolm's dad, came by and talked about it with Warthorn.

As to Nathan no one knew what he did, he was pitch black wolf like both Drake and Malcolm but he had grey eyes, but if that wasn't enough he had what looked like claw mark scars going across each of his eyes. To say this made him intimidating was an understatement.

"So what do you think they'll have there?" Dante asked breaking Robert from his wanderings and making him shake his head.

"Don't know, from this text I got from Kody this is what it said." He said grabbing his phone from the cubby hole and throwing it on Dante's lap who went to the text messages and read what was at first gibberish and then read: _Man you got to get down to this teen club called Firepaw! They have Coffee, Techno, food, Coffee, chairs, Coffee, a DJ, TVs to watch sports, music, COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!...YOU REALLY NEED TO GET DOWN HERE!...It's on knighting Gale road, south side of the mall with a sign of a paw on fire hanging over its front doors you can't miss it!...COFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

When Dante was done reading the text he slowly moved forward like he was holding a bomb and carefully put it in the cubby hole again slowly leaning back in the chair staring straight out the windshield wide eyed.

"I've just seen the scariest thing in the whole wide world…" he said Dante said and Robert joined him as he said, "Kody on a coffee high."

Dante blinked and then asked, "So were you capable of reading that first bit at all?"

Robert drew a pained expression and gave a quick glance at Dante saying, "Are you kidding? I had my dad look at that, he was a marine, he's used to decoding something…he said they should hire Kody to send coded messages to the guys out in the field."

Dante took that in and then said, "I've come up with a new illness that should be seen to right away."

At that Robert squinted his eyes and said, "And this illness is…?" while pulling into Knighting Gale road and started driving down it while keeping an eye out for the new Firepaw Club.

Dante crossed his arms across his chest saying, "Coffeeitist. It's where one has an over obsession with Coffee and tries to piss off his friends, it spreads rapidly as you can clearly see for yourself." And pointed to the entrance of the Firepaw club where three figures were standing outside of the teenager club talking and they recognized Calin, Kody, and Humphrey as they pulled into a spot and got out.

Calin saw them and a look of pained relief came over his face and he made his way over to them saying, "I thought we were friends you guys!"

"What you mean?" Dante asked and Calin pointed an indignant finger at the two other males who were in a heated debate…of who has the more stylish hair.

"No! My brown locks are way better than yours! I can get any girl like that!" Kody said snapping his fingers.

"Ha! Meanwhile Kate would call ya out on that one! She loves the fact my hair shines and is silky smooth…at least that's what she said to me when we were making out last night." He said with a smug look.

Calin turned back to the other two while they went back to a discussion now of who's better at kissing, Kierra or Kate.

"I've been stuck here talking to those two waiting for you two while high on coffee talking about their girlfriends…one moment they were actually talking of who'd be better in bed but then they went off that subject when they realized neither of them have EVER gotten that close to a female in their lives so they then went back to hair." He said leading the way inside where they were met with techno music and some people on a dance floor while people were over by a bar drinking coffee, soda, whatever they wanted save alcohol.

"Wow this place is awesome!" Dante yelled when they got inside.

"Yep…and free of those two!" Calin said looking backward expecting to see the caffeine bandits.

"Do you think Eva is going to be here?" Robert asked Dante who looked at him and said, "I don't know but I do know Sabrina's big bro Barge is going to be here and also from what I've heard he's dating Eva and Ruby's big sister Alex."

That made Robert and Calin stop their walk to the bar to get a drink and grab Dante by the shoulders as he kept going. He gave them each a look then said, "What?"

"Eva has a big sister?" Robert asked and Calin looked at him and then Dante saying, "Since when?"

Dante looked at the ceiling and then said, "Since Barge was born since those two are the same age, they both go to college so I don't about 23 years since they're what, 17?" and then shook them off and went to get himself a drink.

Robert and Calin looked at each other, "So…we'll probably have to meet their sister…" Calin said while Robert gave him a look like "No duh."

"Well who knows, maybe she's nice." Robert said and felt someone behind him say,

"And maybe she doesn't like hearing you keep nearly getting her killed in situations." And Robert swore the person behind him was close to killing him if he turned around to fast so he turned slowly with Calin and came face to face with a black coated she wolf with emerald eyes that blazed dislike at Robert.

Robert felt like all eyes were on him, the last thing he wanted to do is get into another fight…particularly when that someone was Eva's older sister. "I…well, I'm sorry, but the problem is…the trouble comes to me. Hehe…" Robert said putting on a wry smile.

The girl in front of Calin and Robert scowled and was about to say something when she yelped and turned to see a huge wolf with a huge grin on his face and rust colored fur.

Robert recognized him from the guy that helped drag Roland off of him last week on Friday.

"Oh come on Alex, he's not going to hurt her, if anything he just wants to protect her." He said holding her toward him by the waist and she was blushing enough you could see the red under her fur.

"Barge, any other time at all, anywhere else at all…except here and now!" She said punching him in the arm which he didn't even grunt after it, he just laughed saying, "Baby, you know you're going to have to try harder." He said smiling.

She just narrowed her eyes at him but there was a smile on her face.

"Well…I guess you do have a point." Then she turned to Robert and Ruby again pursing her lips and then said, "Either way, I hear either of you two hurt my sisters…" She drew a finger across her neck in an obvious gesture and then kissed Barges cheek and then went back into the crowd.

Barge just chuckled and said to both Robert and Calin, "Well she's right about her sisters, but she wouldn't kill either of you unless you guys give her reason to. She's not around a lot nowadays so when she hears half the things her little sisters went through and it involved a couple of guys, she goes on the defensive."

Robert shrugged and said, "I don't blame her, I'd kill in protect Eva." While they headed over to the bar and joined Dante who pushed a couple of drinks over to Robert and Calin and Barge ordered some coffee.

"I'd do the same for Ruby. And will do." Calin said to Barge who nodded saying, "Oh I know…and you better watch my little sister." He said glaring at Dante, who saluted with his glass saying,

"Oh you know I will, and my scar of a knife wound across my chest proves I will." at which Barge grunted.

Robert was drinking a root beer when he suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder and he was half thinking it was Alex again deciding to just kill him to be on the safe side but when he turned around he was met by someone lips and hugging him.

When he opened his eyes again he was met by those gorgeous sea green eyes and bright smile.

Eva then giggled saying, "Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" and he smiled turning around completely facing her and hugging her back saying, "I enjoyed it more than you'll ever know." At which she smiled and he returned it.

After what all happened with the Roland trying to kill Robert thing the two had been growing closer together. The more they were talking the more they'd revealed about each other. Robert found out that both her and Ruby were adopted through the system because her mother was killed, though her death is unknown of HOW she died, and her father…well she didn't say anything about him other than a pained expression that to Robert spoke volumes.

He didn't really know Ruby's story but he got a sense that Alex adopted her like a sister because of how she was acting to her own sister, he didn't know why Alex wouldn't be able to help her but he would be there for her.

"So enjoying the place?" Eva asked once more jarring Robert from his wanderings in his mind.

He smiled saying, "Yep, though I did run into your older sister." He said raising his eyebrows in a meaningful gesture at which she blushed saying embarrassed, "Yea, I had no idea she was going to even be near here, she got word finally from her job down in Oregon about that whole thing about you getting shot. So she's defensive about that type of thing happening to her little sis." She said which caused Robert to laugh lightly and her to smile slightly at that.

"So would I. If I remember correctly, I was defensive about it." He smiled about it but really was trying not to think of how close he came to death again on that day.

Then he started feeling himself being pulled and looked to see Eva gesturing to follow and as he did she led him back outside and into a side ally next to the club and she was looking left and right.

Robert was feeling nervous, being alone in a side ally with Eva…especially when she was wearing a tank top and he could see some of her upper body and a bit of her there, as well as wearing her skinny jeans which showed off her legs.

Robert opened his mouth to say something when Eva put her finger on his lips and leaned forward whispering into his ear, "I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate that day you were willing to get hurt trying to protect me." She said.

Robert swallowed saying, "Eva…if anyone protected anyone, is you protected me, you got hurt because of me."

Eva smiled and said, "I didn't feel it, if you didn't move faster than me, I'd have torn him to pieces…and I wanted you to know how much I appreciate that."

Before Robert could say anymore she leaned in and pulled him into a deep kiss, before he knew it he was in a make out section with Eva, it was one of the best moments of his life, at first he wasn't sure how to respond but in the end he went with it, holding her to which she smiled and allowed him to put his tongue into her mouth and vice versa.

For the first time in months, Robert felt like he was finally living a life of normalcy...finally.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Trouble on the Wind

"Yea if you can pick me up mate that'd be appreciated Kody." Robert said into his cell phone.

His car was in the shop, someone had sliced his tires at school on his Honda and if that wasn't bad enough they had also broken the glass on the windshield and threw a bucket of water on the seat so it had to be reupholstered, a new wind shield, and a new set of tires.

The amount for the repairs was no problem for his dad to pay for and the insurance took the brunt of it but it still bugged him that someone would do that and he knew who did it too. The main problem was getting proof.

His GT five hundred needed more gas and he needed to work tomorrow as well, all in all this week was turning into his hell week of the year.

"_Yea man no problem, I'm actually near your place now, meet you outside, see you in a few man."_ Kody said hanging up.

Robert took the phone from his ear saying, "See ya." And turned it off picking up his bag with a sigh, he'd have to remember to take the five hundred to get more gas in it after school…and at the school he's going to have to deal with Malak.

He shook his head stepping outside seeing…a red sports car pull up with a grinning Kody siting in the driver's seat, the same car that yesterday nearly rammed into his car.

He face palmed himself forgetting that Kody had gotten a new two thousand thirteen Lamborghini. Well now he knows which neighbor he could complain to about nearly ramming into him.

Robert got in the car buckling up when he felt Kody forward the car and he looked over at his friend saying, "You know technically you're supposed to go slower than this, right?" as he made a sharp turn.

"Um…yea, I only go a few miles up normal though, nothing that bad…my dad goes five UNDER! I mean come on man, it's like he's afraid he goes with the limit the cops are going to be right on him, and he thinks MY fault we're late to some things even after I tell him, "Hey I'll be a minute, go on without me I'll meet you guys at the concert or wherever we're going to." He said rolling his eyes while he parked into a parking space.

They got out with Robert saying while they walked to the school, "Yea well, I'd kinda of like to live to see my children when I get married, not an early death…again!" Robert said walking into the school with Kody right behind him.

"Well I got us her before everyone else didn't I?" Kody asked smile which only got Robert to shake his head at his friend own version of insanity.

"Well either way I need to find some way to take care of Malak before the school years up or one of us is…" he never got to finish when he felt someone hug him and kiss him when they got to their lockers.

He smiled and then heard Kody and Eva say, "Ah you guys…wrong couple!" and he opened his eyes which widen when they were met with Kierra's eyes.

They both let go of each other quickly blushing like mad. "Well…that's awkward." Dante said who was standing by Sabrina holding her by the waist while everyone else was laughing their asses off.

Eva was laughing the most while she hugged Robert and kissed his lips while she turned and both her and Kierra who high fived each other then gave their boyfriends mischievous looks while Robert and Kody looked at each other.

"Wait, you both planned that?" Robert asked Eva narrowing his eyes at her while she burst out laughing while the same with Kierra. Eva hugged him again saying, "Sorry baby, but we wanted to see what you'd do when that happened." While she chuckled Robert and Kody looked at each other shaking their heads and Robert was going to say something when they saw Calin storm to his locker opening it and grabbing his tablet and slamming his locker shut, he turned around to see everyone staring at him.

He stared back at them and shouted, "What!?" and Robert let go of Eva asking,

"What's wrong man?" to which Calin took a few breathes and then said,

"Alec is messing with my head and is trying to get Ruby to go out with him instead of me and I'm fed up with it, it's been going on for the past two weeks since we've started going out." He growled a little while Eva looked around looking for Ruby and seeing her nearby obviously avoiding Calin till he calmed down.

"Well it's not like she is going to fall for the guy Calin, I mean for one he was one of the bitches that beat you up a while ago Robert." Dante said looking between the both while Eva went over to Ruby to talk.

Calin looked over at Ruby sighing and then back at Robert all anger gone, "Yea you do have a point, and it's just galling to me. I don't even think the guy has a crush on her, more just doing it because he and Malak are friends! I'm just tired of it and I'm willing to fight for her damnit!" Calin said throwing a hand in the air.

Robert clapped him on the shoulder saying, "Well if you plan on fighting the guy you know I got your back along with me and Kody." At which Calin smirked saying,

"Thanks man." But when he turned around he was met with a scowling Ruby who was tapping her foot against the ground while everyone took an involuntary step back from the two.

"Calin I'm going to put it to you this way and I want to be clear about one thing baby." She said coming a little closer to Calin who was about to say something when she put a finger to his lips.

"If you think you're going to fight Alec with just those two bozos to back you up." She said gesturing to an indignant Robert and Kody, "Then you have another thing coming baby." She smirked and then kissed him deeply and for a few minutes they just held each other while they made out and then they released with a slyly smiling Ruby who said, "Because I'm going with you to help in that fight and make that son of a bitch know you're mine, just like I did to those two bitches who were hitting on you last week." She said smiling while everyone else shuddered.

Last week about two girls were hitting on Calin who had been out on a date with Ruby who happily showed those two girls why after she finally got away from her dad she took fighting classes just in case he ever showed up again.

Calin smiled and the two hugged when the class bell ranged and everyone went off to their classes…although Robert did notice Calin stayed to lead Ruby to her class which caused him to chuckle of what they really planned on doing.

He followed Humphrey and Kate into art and sat down next to Malcolm and Drake who nodded at him, Robert nodded back and talked to them till Eva whispered in his ear, "After you're done with Alec, I'll come over to your house." At which he couldn't help but smile, a day after school with Eva sounded great, but first there was a thorn in a friends side he needed to get rid of.


End file.
